Saiyan et Kryptonien origins
by Alexis1995
Summary: Découvrez le passée de Yugo et Kal-el, comment ils se sont connus et surtout comment ils se sont marieés (à lieu dans la série Smallville)
1. Chapter 1

je ne possède que mon OC

Chapitre 1

Prophétie

ost~noir-Chloe

Deux ames étrangères

Deux ames opposées

Deux ames soeurs

L'une Kryptonienne

L'autre Saiyan

L'une représentant la paix

L'autre la guerre

Deux etres

L'un représentant le jour

L'autre la nuit

Deux races rivales

Une meme detinée

Un meme bourreau

Deux etres

Une meme vie

Lorsque la paix et la guerre s'uniront, l'equilibre naitra, et le tyran vaincu sera.


	2. Chapter 2

je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 2

Rencontre

Clark avait sauvé Lex de la noyade après que ce dernier l'ai gentiment renverser en le fauchant avec sa voiture puis fais tomber dans la rivière

Lorsque les secours sont arrivés les deux hommes ont commencé à parler

"Mais...je..je t'ai percuter non?" demanda Lex

Clark le regarda d'un air choqué "si...si c'était le cas, l'impact m'aurait tué" dit-il hésitant

PLUS TARD

Les secours était arrivés, un homme est apparut visiblement inquiet "Clark, Clark!" appela t-il en se rapprochant

Lorqu'il fit à proximité il posa les mains sur son fils "Clark, ça va? tun'as rien?" demanda t-il en cherchant s'il avais une quelquonque blessure

"ça va, je vais bien" dit Clark en essayant de ressurer son père

Un soupir de soulagement de l'homme se fit entendre, puis il demanda "qui est cinglé qui conduisait cette voiture?!" d'un ton sévère et agressif

"C'est moi Monsieur, Lex Luthor" dit-il pour se présenter et en tendant sa main

L'homme le regarda comme si son nom le dégouter, il enleva sa veste pour couvrir son fils "Jonathan Kent, c'est mon fils"

Lex se tourna vers Clark "Merci de m'avoir sauvé"

Clark le regarda "ce n'est pas grand chose, tu aurais surement fais pareil" dit-il en se levant

Alors qu'ils allait partir Lex interpella le père "Votre fils m'a sauvé la vie, s'il ya quelque chose que je puisse faire..."

Jonathan se raprocha du Luthor et lui chuchota "conduisez moin vite"

Alors qu'ils partirent, une jeune femme est arrivé et s'avança vers l'homme chauve, elle avait les cheuveux noir, longs jusqu'au omoplpates, elle portait une veste en jean bleu avec en dessous un t-shirt noir, une mini jupe en jean bleu avec un ligging noir en dessous,une ceiture marron et des botines haute en cuir marron

Aussitot qu'il l'a vue il écarta les bras, en voyant cela la fille s'est arreter, a croisée ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un air méchant

Lex baissa ses bras et dit d'un air taquin "pas de calin? je suis déçu"

"Ne fais pas le malin Lex!" dit l'adolescente en colère, puis elle se tourna vers la carcasse de la voiture "avec tous l'argent de notre famille tu pourrais te payer des leçons de conduite" se moqua t-elle

PLUS TARDS-LA NUIT

Un homme était au sol, apeuré "écoute, c'était y' a 12 ans, on jouait c'est tout, que veux-tu?" pleura l'homme

Une ombre se baissa et s'aprocha de l'homme "je veux jouer, c'est tout" lorsque l'ombre toucha l'homme on pouvait l'entendre hurler dans la douleur

Le lendemain

Clark et Jonathan était dans la cave à parler devant un étrange véhicule

"Comment a-tu pu me cacher ça! tu aurais du m'en parler!" pleura clark, dans la colère il disparu en un flash

"Clark!" cria Jonathan

Manoir Luthor

"Donc c'est ce fameux Clark Kent qui t'a sauvée la mise?" demanda la mytérieuse jeune fille

Lex enleva sa veste puis la lança sur son fauteuil

"C'est exactement ça, je lui dois beaucoup" dis Lex en s'avançant vers sa fenetre

"Ne me fais pa rire Lex, on sait tous comment tu remercie les gens qui t'entoure" dis la fille

Lex se retourna, fixa la fille quelques seconde puis s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau "une petite soeur devrait etre plus gentil avec son frère, tu ne crois pas Jane?" demanda Lex, provocateur

La dénommée Jane s'avança vers son frere et le regarda droit dans les yeux "méfie toi Lex, tu pense peut etre pouvoir éloigné papa de tes magouilles, mais moi non, frère et soeur, je m'en fou royalement" dit-elle de façon menaçante puis elle sortit du bureaux en claquant la porte

"Quel sale caractère" ricanna Lex


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 3

Rencontre Mortelle

Se sentant perdu et en colère, le jeune Clark Kent couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible

Sa course fut stoppée par une étrange météorite qui s'écrasa devant lui, provoquant un souffle qui envoya Clark valser plus loin

« C'est quoi ça ?! » paniqua le jeune homme

Il se releva et avança vers l'objet inconnu qui en tombant à provoquer un énorme cratère dans le sol

« Waouh » chuchota Clark en observant l'objet

Alors qu'il s'en approchait d'avantage, le vaisseau émit un son étrange, libérant un peu de fumée, et s'ouvrit

Une vision de rêve sortie du drôle d'engin, une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, une élégante musculature, les cheveux longs et noirs, un visage d'une beauté divine, et un regards strict qui vous donne des frissons, elle portait cependant une étrange armure, le buste et ses énormes épaulières de couleurs mauves, des protèges poignets et des chaussures aussi étranges que le drôle de gadget accrocher sur son œil gauche, pas de pantalon mais une sorte de culotte noir, enfin elle portait une étrange ceinture de couleur marron

« Vous allez bien ?! » demanda Clark en s'approchant de la jeune femme

D'abord surprise la jeune inconnue le regarda d'un air méchant « tu empeste le Kryptonien des kilomètres à la ronde » se plaint la femme, aussitôt elle se jeta sur Clark et l'étrangla avec sa main droite puis le souleva du sol

Clark était incroyablement surpris, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne lui a fait mal, mais cette femme l'étranglait comme s'il était une personne normale

« Tu es venu pour me tuer ? » demanda la femme avec un ton mortel

« Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ? » demanda Clark, peinant à parler

« Ne te fous pas moi ! » cria la femme « tu ne peux tromper mon odorat Kryptonien ! »

Le visage de Clark devint de plus en plus rouge « qu'est-ce qu'un Kryptonien ? » demanda le jeune homme

L'objet étrange sur l'œil de la femme commença à emmètre un son étrange, aussitôt un éclair noir frappa l'inconnue qui vola 6 mètres plus loin

Clark tomba au sol et repris une grande respiration, il leva la tête pour savoir ce qui lui a sauvé la vie, et à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de la fille qu'il avait vu arriver sur le lieu de l'accident

« Une voiture te rentre dedans et tu n'as rien, et tu te fais battre par une fille, une Saiyane qui plus est » rigola la fille en aidant Clark à se lever

Un poing s'écrasant sur la joue de Jane l'écrasa dans le sol

« Deux Kryptoniens dans la même journée, vous êtes collants, comme la moisissure » se moqua la Saiyane, elle se retourna vers Clark qui tomba à la renverse en reculant

La Saiyane tendit le bras devant lui, devant sa main une boule d'énergie de couleur jaune apparue « je vais commencer par toi » dit la femme

Aussitôt Jane la saisit par la taille

« Encore toi ?! » râla la Saiyane en essayant de se soustraire de l'étreinte

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Kent, la suite n'est pas de ton âge » dit la femme en décollant du sol avec sa prise, les deux femmes ont disparu de la vue de Clark dans les nuages

Le jeune homme était muet de surprise devant le spectacle qui vient de se dérouler, Saiyan, Kryptonien, aucun doute, ces deux femmes savent qui ou quoi il est

Pour la première fois de sa vie Clark se senti moins seul


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 4

Nouvelle Amie

Après l'incident, Clark cacha la marque sur son cou à ses parents lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son agresseur, cette jeune fille était si jolie, de même que sa sauveuse. Deux superbe filles semblait être comme lui. C'est en pensant ainsi que le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir souhaitant les revoir dans de meilleurs conditions.

Quelques part dans les rues sombres et sales de Métropolis, la mystérieuse extra-terrestre en armure, titubant de fatigue et recouverte d'ecchymoses, se déplaçais tant bien que mal.

« Cette salope! » grogna-t-elle de colère en prenant son appui sur une poubelle sans remarquer qu'une ombre s'approchait lentement d'elle. « Si je la recroise elle est morte! »

Alors qu'une main allait la touchée, la jeune fille se retourna et saisit l'entité par le col en le soulevant sans grande peine.

« Que me veux-tu misérable insecte!? » menaça la femme à l'homme dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre.

« Je veux simplement t'aider » plaida l'homme d'une voix calme et confiante. « Toi aussi tu cherches à te venger non? »

« Tsss, ne me fais pas rire, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un faible! »

L'homme saisit alors le bras de son assaillante, aussitôt la jeune fille fut envoyée plus loin par une violente décharge électrique. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

L'agresseur s'approcha de la fille en ricanant. « Je voulais simplement t'aider, regarde toi, qui est faible maintenant? »

Alors qu'il se releva, une voix le fit sursauté. « Pas trop mal pour un faible. »

En se retournant vers la voix, il vu la femme qu'il avait

électrocuté. Elle était debout, indemne, les bras croisés sur sa

poitrine et un sourire confiant au visage. « Mais n'espère pas

me blesser avec une attaque si faible . »

L'homme se mit à rire, puis il dit : « Je te propose un marché. Si

tu m'aide à me venger, je t'aiderais également ».

Un sourire effrayant se vit apparaitre sur le visage de la jeune

fille « Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai nullement besoin

d'aide, toutefois je commence à avoir une faim de loup,

si tu me trouve de quoi manger, je ne te tuerais pas. »

« Tu te fous de moi!? »

A peine a-t-il prononcer ses mots que la femme le plaqua au sol

à l'aide d'une seule main, main qui l'étranglais par le cou.

« Je n'ai pas été assez clair » dit la femme avec un ton

dangereux, « Soit tu me trouve de la nourriture, soit TU sera ma

nourriture! »

« Tu penses que je vais te croire en plus?! »

« Mauvaise réponse » rétorqua la Saiyanne avec un sourire

sadique.

Des cris terrifiants déchirait la nuit.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Le lendemain, Clark alla comme à son habitude à l'arrêt de bus près de la ferme Kent. Mais à la différence de d'habitude, une magnifique décapotable rouge était stationnée devant l'arrêt de bus.

Assise sur la portière avant-droite, Jane Luthor, Habillée en costume cravate avec une chemise blanche sous sa veste noir et une cravate bordeaux, l'attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Alors que le jeune homme voyait une occasion d'avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions, Jane se leva, ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Clark d'enter dans la voiture.

Après quelques minutes de silences, Clark prit enfin la parole.

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Je m'appelle Jane Luthor » dit-elle en passant ses vitesses et grillant un panneau STOP au passage. « Je suis la sœur de l'imbécile que tu as sauvé hier. »

Clark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on aurait dit un reproche. Au lieu d'un merci il avait droit à un reproche!

« Comment avez-vous fait? » demanda Clark.

« A quel propos? »

« Hier, vous et cette fille.. »

Avant qu'il ne put terminer de poser sa question, Jane le coupa en y répondant.

« Pour ton propre bien, il vaut mieux ne pas en savoir plus Kent. » dit-elle crument.

« Pourquoi? » demanda un Clark vexé de cette réponse.

« Parce que cette fille dont tu parles est dangereuse, elle à réussie à m'échapper, alors que dans mon groupe je suis réputée pour ne jamais laissé filé un adversaire. » explique-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Groupe?! Jane ne serait donc pas la seule comme lui ou cette mystérieuse inconnu?

« Pourquoi m'amener à l'école en voiture? » demanda l'ado.

« Parce qu'elle peut te sentir, et comme elle semble te détester, tu me servira d'appât, il faut donc que je sois près de toi quand elle te retrouvera. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une grange en piteux état, la Saiyanne dégustait le bras d'un homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une cuisse de poulet.

« Ch'est fraiment déguelache! » se plaint-elle en se forçant à manger. Puis elle se remémora sa rencontre avec ce Kryptonien insignifiant!

« Pourquoi?! » ragea la Saiyanne « Pourquoi ai-je hésitée?! »

Puis ses poings se sont mit à tremblés en se serrant, explosant même le bras qu'elle tenait. « Pourquoi n'ai-je senti aucune animosité à mon égard?! Pourquoi ce Kryptonien ne m'à pas attaquer! » s'énerva la fille en se levant brusquement.

Elle se mit à humer l'air. « Trouvé! » dit-elle avec un sombre sourire.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark ouvrit la porte de son casier visiblement contrarié par sa discussion avec Jane.

« Alors Clark? On est en colère? »

Une tape sur l'épaule de ce dernier suffit à lui rendre un petit sourire. « Bonjour Pete » salua Clark en se retournant vers son ami. Un jeune garçon du même âge que Clark. Il avait la peau sombre, les cheveux pratiquement rasée. Il portait un jean de couleur bleu, un maillot blanc sous un manteau de football noir et portait des baskets rouge.

« Laisse moi deviner ça à un rapport avec Lana? » taquina Pete.

« Clark Kent à encore trébuché devant Lana? » se moqua une fille qui venait se joindre aux deux ami. Elle avait la peau clair, les cheveux blond assez court, un t-shirt rose sous une veste en cuir mauve, un pantalon habiller vert et des talons mauve. Et surtout elle avait un sourire éclatant.

« Ha ha! Très drôle Cloé » répondit Clark.

« Ne le prend pas mal Clark, mais il t'arrives toujours des gourdes quand elle est dans les parages. » expliqua Cloé.

« Au risque de vous décevoir tous les deux, il n'est pas question de Lana. » répondit Clark en mettant des affaires dans son sac.

« Donc tu aurais une autre fille dans ta vie? » taquina à nouveau Pete, causant à Cloé de grimacer.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, une bourrasque de vent souffla dans le couloir, emmenant Clark au loin.

Sur le toit du lycée, Jane, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardais le flash de couleur mauve emmener Clark au loin. « Trouvée. »

Clark fit envoyer sur l'herbe d'une foret entourer d'arbre. Paniqué, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui alors qu'il se redressait. Et il l'aperçut, cette fille qui l'avait agresser, elle le regardait d'un œil dangereux les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cependant elle se contentait de l'observer en silence.

« Qu'attends tu?! » demanda violemment la jeune fille.

« Comment ça? » demanda Clark, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Qu'attend-tu pour m'attaquer?! »

« Tu as dit une chose similaire hier, pourquoi devrai-je te faire du mal? » demanda Clark espérant obtenir des réponses.

Le regard de la fille s'aggrava. « Toi! Tu ne sais rien n'est-ce pas?! » demanda la fille.

« Savoir quoi?! » s'énerva Clark, il voulait des réponses et personnes ne lui en donnait. « Qui est-tu?! »

A ce moment précis un terrifiant grognement se fit entendre, ce qui surpris Clark. Si ce hurlement était celui d'un animal, il était certainement immense!

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, mais cette fois Clark regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Il provenait de cette fille!

Elle était allongée au sol, inconsciente.

Depuis le ciel, Jane observait la scène. « Etrange » pensa la fille « est-ce parce que Kal-El n'est pas agressif envers elle ou parce qu'elle est affamée qu'elle n'a pas attaquée? ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

La mystérieuse guerrière fut transporté par Clark jusqu'à la ferme Kent, ou Jonathan et Martha l'installèrent dans leur chambre, au calme, le temps de parler avec leur fils.

Jonathan et Martha étaient assis dans le canapé du salon face à Clark qui lui était assis dans un fauteuil séparé par une table basse.

« Donc, cette jeune fille à des dons semblables au tiens » commença Jonathan. « A savoir la super vitesse et la force ».

« Oui » explique Clark, sans parler de l'incident pour ne pas effrayer ses parents. « Mais d'après ce qu'elle à laissée entendre, nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. »

« J'ai remarquée qu'elle possédais une queue, semblable à celle d'un singe » expliqua Martha.

Toc toc toc

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un? » demanda Clark en se levant du fauteuil pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Non, nous n'attendions personnes. » répondit Martha.

« C'est certainement ton ami Pete » proposa Jonathan.

Effectivement Clark avait disparu en un éclair du lycée, Cloé et Pete devaient certainement être inquiets.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, la personne de l'autre coté n'était nul autre que Jane Luthor. Avant même que Clark ne put dire quelque chose, tel un éclair noir, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Jonathan et Martha Kent.

Les trois Kent se sont précipités dans la chambre afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Jane posa sa main droite, ouverte, sur le front de la jeune fille. Une étrange lueur blanche jaillit de la main, et après quelques instants elle disparut.

Les trois Kent, étant bouche bée, Jane ouvrit le bal. « Je vous propose d'en discuter dans votre salon. »


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 5

Premier jour d'école.

Clark, comme à son habitude, attendais le bus à la station. Sauf que cette fois, une fille était à coté de lui. Elle portait une veste en Jean bleu avec un T-shirt noir en dessous, une petite jupe en cuir de couleur bleu également avec un leggings noir en dessous, des bottes de cuir remontant jusqu'aux genoux, et autour de sa taille une étrange ceinture pelucheuse de couleur marron. Elle semblait trembler de froid.

Clark, qui lui était habillé avec une chemise rouge à rayure noire à manche longue avec un pantalon et chaussures marrons, portait également un blouson rouge.

« Tu as froid? » demanda le jeune garçon poliment.

« Pour ton avenir, misérable insecte, il est préférable que tu ne m'adresse pas la parole. » répond agressivement la fille sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

« Tellement gentille » soupira le Kryptonien. « Pourquoi me l'avoir confiée? »

~Flashback~

Jane, Clark Jonathan et Martha étaient désormais installés dans le salon à attendre l'explication de Jane.

« Très bien » commença Jonathan. « Vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous avez fait à cette fille? » demanda Mr Kent sur un ton un peu agressif. « Et qui êtes-vous? »

« J'ai limité ses pouvoirs afin qu'elle ne constitue pas une menace pour vous » expliqua Jane, gagnant un haussement de sourcils des Kent. « Quand à mon nom, je m'appelle Jane. Jane Luthor. »

« Luthor?! » grinça Jonathan. « Depuis quand les Luthor peuvent faire des choses comme ça?! »

« Comme Clark, j'ai été adopter, et comme lui je suis différente » rassura Jane.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous garderez son secret?! » s'énerva Jonathan.

« Une seule raison Mr Kent » répond Jane avec un regard moqueur. « Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Jonathan pâlit légèrement à ces mots. Aucun doute, adopter certes, mais une Luthor quand-même, et pour couronner le tout, elle semblait encore pire que son frère, qui lui savait au moins être polit et reconnaissant.

« Bien entendu mon silence à un prix » rajouta innocemment Jane.

« Nous y voilà » railla Jonathan « que voulez vous? »

« Que vous gardiez cette fille chez vous, plus précisément je veux que vous lui appreniez à être humaine. Voilà pourquoi j'ai sceller une partie de sa force, son agressivité à votre égard sera quasi inexistante Mr et Mme Kent. » expliqua Jane.

« Mais, et pour Clark? » demanda Martha inquiète pour son fils.

« Pour Clark, c'est un peu plus compliqué Mme Kent, mais je ne serais jamais trop éloigné de votre fils, ne vous inquiétez pas. » rassura Jane.

« Pourquoi voulez vous que nous lui apprenions à être plus humaine? » demanda soudainement Jonathan.

Jane se mit à palir à la question de Jonathan, elle se leva du fauteuil et se mit à marcher lentement vers la fenêtre du salon, ce qui angoissa le trio Kent.

« Elle est la dernière représentante femme de son espèce » expliqua Jane avec une voix douce, presque maternel. « Elle est de fait très convoité par d'autre espèces, j'imagine que vous savez de quel genre de convoitises je parle Mr Kent et Mme Kent. »

Une sensation de renvoi fit pâlir à nouveau Jonathan et Martha.

« Mais, ici se trouve un autre être que beaucoup convoite également » dit-elle en se tournant vers Clark. « Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais qu'elle reste avec toi Clark, vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre pour vous protéger. »

« Mais, et toi alors? » demanda Clark.

« Moi? Je suis hors d'atteinte pour qui que ce soit, et puis je dois m'assurer que Lex ne trifouille pas dans vos secrets familiale. » répondit simplement Jane. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie « Ah j'oubliais, je prendrais en charge le cout des dégâts, des vêtements et de la nourriture pour elle. »

« Comment s'appelle cette fille? » demanda un Clark décidé, gagnant un regard fier de Jane.

« Yugo »

~Fin Flashback~

« Donc Jane s'est occuper de t'inscrire au lycée » expliqua Clark.

« Cette salope! » ragea Yugo en serrant ses poings, puis elle se mit à regarder Clark dangereusement. « Quand j'aurais récupérer mes pouvoirs je te réduirais en cendre avec cette planète! Calr Knet! »

« Je m'appelle Clark Kent » soupira Clark « et puis ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu pourras les récupérer. »

« Misérable vers de terres! » cria Yugo « Je te ferais gouter à la vengeance d'un Saiyan! »

A ce moment le bus arriva.

« Voilà le bus » dit Clark qui n'a pas écouté les menaces de Yugo.

En colère d'être ainsi ignorée, Yugo trembla de colère. « Cette vermine Kryptonnienne m'ignore?! » pensa intérieurement la Saiyanne.

« Allez Yugo, monte » expliqua Clark qui l'attendait sur les marches du bus.

« Hmmpf, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire vermisseaux! » ralla Yugo en montant dans le bus.

Une fois dedans, plusieurs rangés de sièges de deux places séparé par un couloir se trouvait dedans, avec de jeunes gens assis sur la plupart.

« Suis moi » dit Clark. « On va se mettre au fond ».

« Tsst » fit la seule répons qu'il eut de Yugo.

Alors que les deux ados se déplaçaient vers le fond, un garçon se mit à siffler Yugo.

« Hé ma jolie! Pourquoi tu laisserais pas tomber ce naze pour te mettre à coté de moi »

Le jeune garçon en question était un membre de l'équipe de football du lycée, assez baraqué.

« Fiche moi la paix, les microbes ne m'intéressent absolument pas. » répondit Yugo sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Aussitôt le garçon fit la cible des rires de ses camarades, ce qui le rendit fou de rage. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Yugo et Clark.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dis ma jolie?! » demanda-t-il en la tirant par le bras.

Alors que Clark s'apprêtait à intervenir, un coup de boule de Yugo l'étala au sol. Le bus entier était dans un silence absolue.

« J'ai dit que les insectes ne m'intéressaient pas. »

Clark la tira par le bras pour l'amener au fond du bus.

« Arrête de me tirée, j'en ai pas fini avec lui! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Après un trajet en bus mouvementé, du au fait que la Saiyanne voulait encore s'amuser à frapper l'équipe de football. Le duo est finalement arrivé à destination.

Alors que Yugo s'apprêtait a plaquer un joueur à terre, Clark l'attrapât par l'arrière du col.

« Je te conseil de me lâcher ou c'est toi qui va dégusté le sol » prévint dangereusement la guerrière.

« Tu ne dois pas attirer l'attention sur nous, Yugo »

Le jeune garçon se retrouva aussitôt soulever du sol par Yugo qui l'attrapât aussitôt par le col. « Méfie toi Kryptonien, même affaiblit je peux te réduire en charpie quand bon me semble. Ne va pas croire que l'idée que les gens découvre ce que je suis m'effraie autant que toi. »

Clark commençait à sentir à quel point sa mission n'allait pas être simple, heureusement Jane lui avais donné quelque moyens de pressions pour calmer ses ardeurs.

« Ecoute Yugo, si tu ne fais pas trop de vague, je te promet de faire un match d'entrainement avec toi. » dit-il sans être convaincu du résultat.

« Tu oses me défier?! » demanda Yugo en grinçant des dents. « Hmmpf, soit, je te montrerais a quel point tu es faible. » dit-elle en le relâchant.

Clark n'en revenait pas, ça avais marcher! Ce plan si inconcevable avait fonctionner!

Soudain une légère tape sur l'épaule de Clark stoppa l'ambiance tendu.

« Alors Clark on drague? »

« Bonjour Pete, et non je ne drague pas. » répond Clark en serrant la main de son ami.

« Pete, voici Yugo. Yugo, je te présente Pete. » présenta Clark.

Pete tendis sa main à Yugo pour la saluer « Ravi de te rencontrer » dit-il poliment.

Yugo se contenta de croisés les bras sur sa poitrine. « Hmmmpf! » grogna-t-elle.

Pete, incrédule, regarda Clark se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Ne le prend pas mal, elle n'est juste pas très sociale » chuchota Clark à son ami.

« Bonjour les garçons! » Salua Cloé en arrivant sur place, puis elle remarqua Yugo. « Et les filles »

« Hmmpf! »

Voyant que Cloé fit le même regard que son ami, Clark expliqua à nouveau qu'elle n'était pas très sociale.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Au manoir des Luthor, Jane venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Lex.

« Alors Jane, on s'intéresse au Kent? » taquina Lex, assis dans son bureau en buvant un vert de scotch.

« Tu me fais surveiller? » demanda Jane en haussant un sourcils.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Lex « J'y suis allé pour les saluer moi-même, mais j'ai vu ta voiture alors je suis reparti aussitôt. »

« Je te préviens Lex, ce sont de braves gens. Si tu leurs fait quoi que ce soit… » prévint Jane avant d'être coupé par Lex.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose. Les Kent seront sous notre protection conjointe. »

« J'imagine que le fait qu'ils t'aient renvoyer ton cadeau montre qu'ils n'en avaient pas après ton argent? » demanda Jane.

Lex souris au commentaire et se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre. « Tu passeras le bonjour à Hancock. »

« T'est vraiment un con Lex! » s'énerva Jane en quittant le bureau de son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 6

Ennemis et amis

En classe d'histoire Yugo et Clark étaient assis à coté. Alors que Clark étudiait sérieusement, Yugo elle, était en train de dormir sur son bureau, en bavant pratiquement sur ses mains.

« He ben » dit Pete, assis derrière Clark. « Elle est pas banale ta copine Clark. »

Pour une raison inconnue, Clark rougit au commentaire de son ami, non pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était jolie. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que Clark et associé à une jolie fille, à part Cloé. Si seulement elle n'avait pas aussi mauvais caractère.

La sonnerie retenti dans l'enceinte du lycée. Alors que tout les élèves quittaient la classe, Yugo restait endormie.

« Attend Clark! » appela Pete en se dirigeant vers Yugo « tu la laisse dormir? »

« Crois moi sur parole, il vaut mieux éviter de la réveiller » dit Clark, amusé par l'ignorance de son ami face à ce danger de mort.

Pete commença à toucher les cheveux de Yugo pour la réveiller.

Yugo était en train de se débattre alors que Végéta la frappait.

« Ha ha ha ha! Souffre ! Pleur ! Cris! »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! » Yugo se redressa brusquement en criant, poussant Pete en même temps.

« Yugo?! » s'étonna Clark de voir cette fille guerrière trembler de ce qui semble de peur. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle restait assise sur sa chaise, les mains sur ses épaules, ses yeux montrait la détresse, on pouvait même apercevoir des larmes minuscules.

« Yugo, tu vas bien? » demanda Clark en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Saiyanne. Instinctivement celle-ci saisit le bras de Clark et le fit tomber au sol, fracturant la table au passage.

« Tout va bien Clark?! » s'inquiéta Pete en se précipitant vers son ami.

En regardant autour d'elle Yugo ne reconnut pas l'endroit, en une fraction de seconde elle disparut de la pièce, suivi de près par Clark.

Pete regardait le spectacle la bouche grande ouverte.

Deux flash lumineux parcouraient les routes campagnardes.

On auraient dit qu'ils poursuivaient.

Au bout d'un moment de poursuite, Yugo s'arrêta sur une colline herbeuse en dehors de Smallville, ou l'on avais une magnifique vu de Métropolis.

Une seconde plus tard Clark arriva sur les lieux.

« Pourquoi tu me suis?! » demanda la Saiyanne apeurée « Pourquoi je ne ressens aucune agressivité de ta part?! »

Clark s'avança prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayée, parce qu'il fallait l'admettre, les coups de Yugo étaient douloureux.

« Parce qu'on m'a chargé de veiller sur toi. » répondit un Clark décidé.

« Arrête de dire des conneries! » cria Yugo de colère « Depuis quand les Kryptoniens s'occupent des Saiyans! »

« Ecoute » tenta d'apaiser Clark « Je suis peut-être d'origine Kryptonienne, mais aujourd'hui je me considère comme un humain. »

« Humain? » demanda une Yugo intriguée.

« Mes parents m'on élevés, m'ont protégés et m'ont nourris comme si j'étais leurs fils » puis il hésita un moment et rajouta « Et aujourd'hui tu en fais partie également. »

A nouveau le visage de Yugo se raidit. « Ne me fais pas rire! Tu as peut-être été élevée par ces terriens. Mais moi j'avais ma famille! Et jamais une autre ne les remplaceras, tu m'entend! »

« Ce n'est pas ce je voulais dire » plaida Clark

Yugo regarda le sol, empli de rage. « Alors ne le répète plus jamais! N'oublie jamais que pour certaines personnes ce sera la pire des insultes! » dit-elle en disparaissant à nouveau avec sa super vitesse.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ost~Keane-Everybody's changing.

Le soir venue, Clark observait les étoiles avec son télescope, dans son coin aménager au premier étage de la grange en bois à coté de la maison.

« Ton père aussi aimait venir ici quand il avais des soucis. »

Clark se retourna pour se retrouver face à Martha Kent.

« Yugo n'est toujours pas rentrer? » demanda Clark, inquiet.

« Non » soupira Martha. « Clark… »

« Je sais maman » coupa l'adolescent « papa m'a déjà fais la leçon. » puis il se laissa tomber dans son canapé « je pensais être en mesure de l'aider. Mais au final, j'ai agrandi sa blessure. »

D'abord hésitante, Martha s'installa à coté de son fils et lui prit les mains. « Même si tu n'en à pas encore conscience Clark, tu l'à aider, et même si elle à encore besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, tu lui à fais comprendre que tu sera toujours là pour elle. » et avec un sourire de réconfort elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de bois. Mais avant de descendre, elle regarda à nouveau vers son fils « mais n'oublie jamais qu'en étant trop gentil, on devient cruel Clark. » Puis elle disparu dans les escalier en laissant son fils en pleine réflexion.

« Maman! » stoppa Clark « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander ».

« Oui Clark? » répondit Martha en s'avançant légèrement vers son fils.

« Quand Yugo est proche de moi, j'ai cette étrange sensation, comme une démangeaison. » tenta d'expliquer Clark

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugo se trouvait dans une foret en pleine nuit, la lune éclairait la petite aire herbeuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, allongée sur le dos les yeux rivés sur la lune.

« Dis moi Radditz, pourrai-je trouvée une raison de vivre sur terre? » pensa la Saiyanne, puis ses pensés se sont assombris quand elle se mit à penser à Clark. « Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas simplement frapper?! Pourquoi cette étrange sensation quand je suis proche de lui?! »

Elle se mit à se redressée soudainement. « Aurai-je perdus de mon agressivité avec une partie de mes pouvoirs? ».

Tout à coup Clark apparut à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Avant que tu ne t'énerves, je voulais m'excuser » anticipa Clark, gagnant à Yugo de le regarder dans la méfiance « je n'aurais jamais du te parler de famille alors que tu es avec nous depuis 2 jours. »

Yugo ne prononça aucun mot.

« Je suis venu te demander quelque chose. » expliqua Clark, gagnant un haussement de sourcils de la Saiyanne.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Kryptonien pourrait attendre d'une Saiyanne? » se moqua Yugo

« Tu n'est surement pas au courant mais ce soir il y à le bal de promo » explique Clark « j'aimerais que nous y allions tous les deux. »

« Un bal? » demanda Yugo ignorant de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oui » répondit Clark, n'ayant pas compris le sens de la question.

« Absolument hors de question! » coupa Yugo « surtout si ça à l'air de te tenir à cœur! » répondit catégoriquement.

« Dommage » répond Clark avec un sourire en coin « j'aurais aimé voir les membres de l'équipe de foot avoir peur. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yugo.

Clark tendu alors sa main à Yugo. D'abord méfiante au sujet de ce mouvement, elle finit après quelques minutes d'hésitation, de serrer cette main.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Au bal de promo qui semblait se dérouler dans un immense gymnase, ou la salle était magnifiquement décoré par des ballons de chaque couleurs, de magnifique plantes, et par un banquet magnifique et bien garni. Pete et Cloé étaient allée ensemble à ce bal.

« Je ne vois pas Clark » s'inquiéta Cloé « il ne viendra pas cette année non plus? »

Pete n'écoutait pas, ses pensés étaient concentrés sur l'étrange disparition de Clark et cette fille.

« Encore parce qu'il ne peut pas invité Lana? » demanda-t-elle en regardant une magnifique asiatique dans une somptueuse robe.

Alors que Pete allait sortir son portable pour appeler Clark, il vit deux personnes arriver vers eux, il en fit totalement abasourdis.

Clark, habillé avec l'ancien costume de son père, a savoir: une chemise blanche avec un petit gilet gris par-dessus, une veste noir recouvrait le tout, un pantalon et des chaussures habillés noirs également.

Yugo, portant une robe chinoise de couleur bleu azur longue, découvrant une seule de ses jambes musclés mais bien sculptés, une étrange chaine marron enroulé sur sa cuisse lui donnait un style particulier mais pas mal.

Voyant que quelque chose attirait l'attention de Pete, Cloé regarda dans la même direction, sa vision de Clark la fit sourire, mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Yugo à son bras elle grimaça.

« Tss, c'est nul! Ils son ou ces footballeurs dont tu avais parler?! » se plain Yugo

« Patience, ils vont arriver » rassura Clark « pour l'instant allons grignoter au buffet.

« Hmmpf » fut la réponse de Yugo en suivant Clark vers le buffet.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Clark se cogna par inadvertance contre Lana Lang, la faisant tomber.

« Je suis vraiment désolé! » s'excusa le garçon de ferme en aidant Lana à s lever.

« Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde » apaisa la fille en souriant.

« Tu cherches les problèmes Kent?! » agressa Witney en l'attrapant par le col.

Une main attrapa le bras du garçon et le serra, Witney grogna de douleur en lâchant Clark.

« J'ai un duel avec cet andouille. Tant que je ne lui aurais pas prouvé ma supériorité, je ne laisserais personne le toucher! » menaça Yugo avec un regard dangereux en relâchant le bras du garçon.

« Oh-oh » dit Pete « ça sent les ennuis » dit-il en se dirigeant vers son ami.

« Méfie toi » menaça Witney en rogne contre le duo « nous en reparlerons plus tard Kent. »

« Je crois que tu n'a pas compris » coupa Yugo « Clark est à moi! » s'écria-t-elle.

Malheureusement les gens n'ont pas compris les réelles sens de ces mots.

« Heeeeeeeeeeee?! »


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 7

Premier danger

Dans une sorte de marché, Jonathan, Clark et Yugo déchargeais les caissons de légumes afin de les vendre.

Deux jours avait passé depuis l'incident du bal, mais Clark n'ayant toujours pas compris le sens des paroles de Yugo, celui-ci hésitait à lui demander. En plus elle l'a dis devant Lana, déjà qu'il n'avais pas de chance jusqu'à maintenant, Yugo à détruit le peu de chance qui lui restait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre une cagette, une main sur son épaule le surpris.

« Salut Clark »

Ce n'était nul autre que Lex Luthor. « Comment vas-tu? » salua le milliardaire heureux de voir son ami et sauveur.

« Bonjour Lex. Ça va et toi? » répondit Clark poliment.

« Dépêche toi Clark, Yugo commence à manger les pommes, je ne peux pas la surveiller et décharger le camion en même temps. » coupa Jonathan, inquiet pour ses ventes. Avançant sans même prêter attention à Lex.

« Bonjour Mr Kent » insista Lex en tendant sa main.

« Bonjour » dit-il sèchement en serrant la main de Lex à contrecœur. Puis il retourna vers son stand alors que Yugo s'approcha du camion.

« C'est ta sœur? » demanda Lex en remarquant la jeune fille.

« Non…c'est…heu » tenta d'expliquer Clark, aussitôt coupé par Lex.

« Je vois, c'est ta petite amie, petit cachotier. » plaisanta Lex.

Alors que Yugo ignora Lex pour se saisir d'une cagette, Lex se présenta. « Bonjour, je suis Lex Luthor, un ami de Clark. »

« Dégage le chauve! » rouspéta Yugo en partant avec la cagette.

« Sympathique ta copine Clark » plaisanta Lex. 2 fois qu'il était ignoré.

« Ne le prend pas pour toi, elle à juste du mal avec les gens. » défendi Clark « et ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

Non loin du groupe, Lana Lang qui se promenait sur le marché se fit aborder par un mystérieux garçon.

Alors qu'elle posa la cagette, Yugo se mit à grimacer. Ce qui n'a pas échapper à Jonathan.

« Un problème Yugo? »

« Une odeur d'insecte, il y à un insecte énorme pas loin. »

« Tu dois sentir les frôlons, il y en a plein à cette période de l'année. » expliqua Jonathan.

« Bonjour à vous! » Salua Jane en arrivant de nulle part.

« Voilà qui explique l'odeur » grogna Yugo.

« Tu me parle la ouistiti? » se moqua Jane avec un sourire sournois. Provoquant une veine à apparaitre sur le front de Yugo..

« Que venez vous faire ici? » demanda Jonathan, contrarié d'avoir affaire à deux Luthor en une seule matinée.

« Je suis simplement venue voir comment allait cette pauvre Yugo. » dit Jane en faisant semblant de verser une larme.

« Je te jure que dès que je récupérerais mes pouvoirs, je m'occuperais de toi! » trembla Yugo.

Ce commentaire fit rire Jane qui parti aussitôt en riant à haute voix.

« Cette ordure! » pensa intérieurement Yugo.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

En revenant du marché, le trio trouva le véhicule de Witney accidenté.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Clark utilisa sa super vitesse afin de sortir le footballeur du véhicule avant que celui-ci n'explose.

« Que lui est-il arrivé?! » paniqua Jonathan.

« Je ne sais pas » répond Clark d'un ton grave. « mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est attaqué à la voiture. »

« De toute façon c'était un connard. » rajouta Yugo.

« Ton langage jeune fille! » reppris Jonathan.

Yugo se mit à humée l'air à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à? » demanda Clark, intrigué par l'attitude de la Saiyanne.

« Encore cette odeur d'insecte! » grogna Yugo. Puis elle se mit à scruter les bois.

« Clark, aide moi à mettre Witney dans la voiture! On l'emmène à l'hôpital! » coupa Jonathan.

« Trouvé »

Aussitôt que Clark à entendu cette phrase, Yugo s'était déjà enfoncée dans la foret. Alors qu'il allait s'y rendre également Jonathan le retint. Il fallait emmener Whitney à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'elle courait entre les arbres, quelque chose se déplaçais de l'un à l'autre.

« Tu ne m'échappera pas! ». Yugo s'arrêta à coté d'un arbre et se mit à le secouer violemment. Un jeune garçon en tomba.

Les cheveux bien coiffée, les yeux noirs. Son maillot, son pantalon, son manteau et même ses chaussures, tout était noir.

« Comment as-tu fais pour me trouvé?! » agressa le jeune homme en se levant.

« Tu empeste le cafard à des kilomètres! » expliqua Yugo en s'approchant petit à petit de l'inconnu en faisant craquer ses poings et affichant un sourire satisfait. « Impossible de te manquer! »

Le jeune garçon se mit à ricaner à l'explication. « Donc ton odorat est développer à ce point? » puis une sorte de paire d'antennes à commencer à émerger de son front. « Effectivement, tu dégage une odeur étrange » dit-il satisfait. « Voilà une autre prétendante »

Un sourire dangereux s'afficha sur le visage de Yugo. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais peu importe! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éclater! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark et Jonathan étaient à l'hôpital de Smallville.

Clark était sur le point de sortir quand son père l'arrêta.

« Ou vas-tu Clark? »

« Je vais retrouver Yugo dans la foret » répondit celui-ci. On pouvait deviner au son de sa voix, la profonde inquiétude sur l'identité de cette personne ou cette chose. « Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Clark » commença Jonathan « Je sais qu'on te l'a demander, mais tu t'investi beaucoup trop »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu ne la quitte presque pas d'une semelle, tu passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec Pete ces derniers temps. » tenta d'expliquer Jonathan.

Clark regarda son père comme un suspect regarda un policier. « Papa, je vais te dire quelque chose. Depuis tout petit je suis obliger de m'adapter aux autres, pas un jour ne passe sans que j'ai peur de me dévoiler aux autres. »

« Clark.. »

« Laisse moi finir s'il te plait! » stoppa Clark. « Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je ne me sens plus seule, bon elle à un mauvais caractère je te l'accorde. Mais elle est comme moi. » puis il fit une pause et inspira profondément. « C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui je peux courir, chamailler et rire sans avoir peur de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre! » dit-il en disparaissant. En laissant un Jonathan inquiet à l'hôpital.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Greg Arkin tomba au sol après un croche pied de Yugo. Celle-ci le ramassa par le col et la balança sur un arbre.

Lorsque le dos de celui-ci se cogna contre l'écorce, il gémit de douleur.

« Alors? On déguste? » se moqua la Saiyanne.

Greg Arkin grogna de colère alors qu'il se relevait. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. « Finalement, j'ai fait mon choix ». Après avoir fini sa phrase, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Un énorme essaim d'insecte en est sorti.

C'est alors que Clark arriva sur le lieu de l'incident. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait fouiller la foret de fond en comble pour retrouver Yugo. Le bruit d'un arbre qui tombe attira son attention.

Alors qu'il apparut à l'endroit d'où il avait entendu le son. Clark regarda choqué, les nombreux arbres au sol, tomber ou déraciner. Aucun doute, quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était battu ici, mais il arrivait trop tard, le coin était vide.


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 8

Jane Luthor, la number one

Dans une salle sombre, un homme criait dans la douleur.

« Dis moi ou se trouve Greg Arkin! » menaça Jane en posant sa cigarette allumée sur la paume d'un trentenaire. Cet homme était un professeur du Lycée de Smallville, très proche de Greg Arkin.

L'homme cria à nouveau dans la douleur à cause de la brulure. « Vous croyez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça parce que vous êtes une Luthor?! »

Jane se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et termina sa cigarette. Tout d'un coup, son téléphone se mit à vibré.

« Allo, Jane Luthor à l'appareil. »

Puis elle jeta la cigarette au sol, visiblement contrarié.

« Merci Clark, je te rappellerais quand j'aurais des nouvelles. »

Puis elle se tourna vers son prisonnier avec un regard meurtrier. Elle s'approcha de lui, et avec posa son index sur la main droite enchainé du professeur. Aussitôt celle-ci se mit à geler.

« Que m'avez-vous fais sale monstre!? » pleura l'homme.

« Comme la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, je vais passer à la manière moyenne. » expliqua Jane en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

« Ou est Greg Arkin? »

« Je vous ai dis que je n'en savais rien! » pleura l'homme.

Jane attrapa l'un des doigts congeler et le cassa, provoquant à l'homme de pleurer de douleur.

« Alors professeur Michel, je vous repose la question » dit Jane d'un air innocent. « connaissez-vous un endroit ou pourrait se cacher Greg Harkin? »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A la maison des Kent. Clark et ses parents attendaient le coup de fil de Jane Luthor.

« Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seul. » se lamenta Clark « Si je l'avais suivi elle n'aurais pas été enlevée. »

« Clark » soupira Martha « ce n'est pas ta faute. Seul le kidnappeur est à blâmer. »

« Non maman. » coupa le Kryptonien. « Jane me l'avais confié, je n'était pas là quand elle avais besoin de moi! »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna.

« J'y vais! » s'eclama Clark, « c'est surement Jane. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une cabane en bois, Yugo était emprisonnée dans une sorte de cocon.

« Cet enfoiré est un homme mort! » ragea la Saiyanne intérieurement en essayant de se libéré de sa prison. Un sourire dangereux s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avais un trou sur le toit de la cabane. « Patience, c'est une nuit de pleine lune aujourd'hui, le sort de cette ordure sera rompu. » puis elle se mit a rire de façon effrayante.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark et Jane se trouvaient devant la maison de Mme Arkin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fais la? » demanda Clark, curieux de venir dans la maison de son ami d'enfance alors que Yugo avais disparu.

« Tu pose trop de question! » se plain Jane en enfonçant la porte d'entrée à coup de pied. « C'est une question de vie ou de mort! Pas le temps de faire dans la dentèle! »

Cet argument titilla l'inquiétude de Clark. « Vous pensez que Yugo est en danger de mort? »

« Elle non mais nous si! Nous devons absolument la trouver avant ce soir ou tu pourras dire adieu à Smallville! »

Alors que Clark, choqué par cette déclaration allait se renseigné d'avantage, Jane disparu au premier étage. Suivi par Clark.

Alors qu'il arriva au premier étage, Clark senti une odeur nauséabonde et se boucha le nez. « C'est quoi cette odeur?! » se plaint le Kent.

« Une odeur de putréfaction » expliqua Jane en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du Kryptomonstre.

Une vision de cauchemar dans cette pièce! Une immense toile d'araignée occupait la pièce, et à son centre une sorte de cocon.

Alors que Clark s'en approcha prudemment, Jane le retint.

« Arrête toi Kent, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans ».

Malgré son envie d'ouvrir le cocon, Clark s'exécuta.

A l'aide d'un de ses ongles Jane se griffa la main, une griffure ensanglantée était alors présente sur sa main.

« Que fais-tu?! » paniqua Clark.

« Boucle là! Tu me déconcentre! » Quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à flotter dans les air. Elles se mirent à toucher la toile, pendant que Jane ouvrit la fenêtre. Aussitôt les gouttes de sang ont disparu dans la nature.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugo grignotait sa toile pour en sortir.

« Beurk c'est dégueulasse! » se plaint la Saiyanne. « Je jure que je te ferait la peau une fois transformée insecte man! »

Une petite bulle rouge est alors apparu devant Yugo. Elle semblait flotter au vent, mais elle était étrange. Elle sentait le sang!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une sorte de Hangar, Greg Arkin était en train de dévorer une carcasse d'homme fraichement atraper. Il était tellement occupé à manger qu'il n'à pas remarquer la petite goutte de sang flotter derrière lui.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jane était assise en tailleur les yeux fermer à coté d'un Clark se demandant ce qu'il se qu'il se passait.

Un sourire apparu soudainement sur le visage de Jane.

« Trouvés! » dit-elle en se relevant tranquillement. Puis elle se retourna vers Clark. « Yugo est dans une cabane en bois près d'ici » Alors que Clark allait disparaitre, celle-ci rajouta. « Attend Kent! Avant de la détachée, donne lui ceci! » dit-elle en donnant un somnifère à Clark. « Il faut absolument l'empêchée de regarder la lune aujourd'hui! » expliqua la Luthor avec un ton grave. « Je compte sur toi! »

Puis avec une vitesse absolue, elle disparu de la vision de Clark.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jane apparu à une vitesse folle dans le Hangar ou se trouvait Greg Arkin, et sans que celui-ci ne puisse ni la voir, ni la sentir, le poing de Jane s'est abattu tel une météorite sur la joue du Kryptomonstre. Qui fut envoyé 3000m plus loin, près d'un panneau ou était écris Smallville.

Alors qu'il luttait pour se relevé sans pleurer de douleur, une voix l'arrêta net. « Tes os sont brisés, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore debout » puis un rire retentit alors qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans environs s'approcha tranquillement de Greg Arkin.

« Jane Luthor, enchantée. » dit-elle avec un sourire effrayant.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark arriva à la cabane ou Yugo était prisonnière du cocon de Greg.

« Tout va bien Yugo!? » cria Clark en entrant dans la cabane.

« Toi! Tu veux quoi?! » se plaint la Saiyanne. « Tu vois bien que je gère alors casse toi! »

Bizarrement l'inquiétude de Clark se changea en amusement. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Yugo avec un regard moqueur. « Oui je vois ça. »

Voyant ce regard d'amusement, une veine apparut sur le front de Yugo. « C'est quoi ce regard?! Tu me cherche?! »

« Je viens de te trouvée il me semble. »

En entendant la remarque de Clark, Yugo se mit à se débattre plus violemment. « Attend un peu que je sorte de là! Je vais te refaire le portrait! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Greg Arkin se trouvait face à Jane Luthor, mais il y avais un petit problème…..Il était miniscule!

Le pied de Jane était au dessus de lui et s'abaissa violemment alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. « Voilà une fin qui sied à l'insecte que tu es. » puis elle se mit à rire comme une folle.


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 9

Nouvel Elève.

Clark, Cloé, Pete et Yugo étaient en cours d'histoire, quand leur professeur se mit à parler à toute la classe.

« Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève »

Alors que les membres de la classe murmuraient à propos du nouvel étudiant. Yugo dormait paisiblement sur on bureau, Clark attendait de voir le nouveaux venu, Cloé préparait d'éventuelle question pour l'article du nouvel étudiant, et Pete observait Clark.

« Tu peux entrer! »

Un jeune homme est alors entrer dans la salle de classe. Une peau assez pale, les yeux bleu, les cheveux noirs et extrêmement court, on pouvait même voir la couleur de son crane. Il portait un maillot blanc à manche courtes, montrant des bras musclés, un Jean bleu marine, et des chaussures habillés de couleur noir. Il avait l'air d'avoir 17 ans.

Le visage impassible et les mains croisés derrière le dos, le jeune homme fit face à toute la classe.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle John Shepard, je serais parmi vous pendant quelques mois à cause du travail de mes parents. »

Sa présentation faisait débat parmi les élèves. Mais celui-ci semblait s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette.

« Bien John, il y à une place devant Clark Kent, tu peux aller t'asseoir là bas. » dit le professeur.

John se dirigea vers la place indiqué par le professeur, lorqu'il vit Clark, celui-ci lui tendis la main.

« Clark Kent, enchanté » dit le Kent avec un beau sourire. « Voici Pete et Cloé. » dit-il en montrant ses deux amis.

« Ravi de te connaitre » salua Pete avec un signe de la main.

« Salut! » salua Cloé avec un sourire dont seul elle-même a le secret.

Soudain un petit ronflement se fit entendre, John vit une jolie brune endormie bavant sur sa table.

« Et voici Yugo » rajouta Clark, un peu embêter par l'attitude de la Saiyanne.

« Ravi de tous vous connaitre » dit le nouvel élève.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Une fois le court fini, la sonnerie retentit, le groupe sorti alors pour aller manger à la cafétéria.

« Alors John » commença Cloé « Comment se passe ta première journée? »

« Pour l'instant très bien. » répondit John.

« Dis moi Clark » dit Pete « j'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure. »

« Oui bien sur Pete » répondit Clark « Aucun problème. »

Le groupe est alors arrivé à la cafétéria, ou ils ont du faire la queue, ils furent rejoint par Lana et Witney.

« Bonjour tout le monde » salua Lana, toute joyeuse.

« Bonjour »

« Salut Lana »

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu? »

« Hmmpf! »

Une fois que le groupe s'est présenter, ce fut au tour de Witney de grogner lorsqu'il vit Yugo.

« T'a un problème la tafiole!? » grogna la Saiyanne avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme toujours.

« Yugo s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment. » soupira Clark en se grattant le front « ne nous met pas la honte devant John. »

Yugo leva un sourcil au commentaire. « John? C'est qui? »

Clark se gifla le visage d'embarras.

« C'est moi » dit John en levant le bras « le garçon qui parle avec vous depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Et alors? C'est pas parce que tu parles avec cet idiot que je suis forcée de te connaitre. » dit-elle avec une voix grincheuse en montrant Clark du pouce.

Voyant le conflit qui approchait, Lana se présenta au nouveau venu.

« Bonjour je suis Lana Lang, et voici Witney » présenta la jolie jeune femme.

« John Shepard, enchanté. » salua l'étudiant transférer.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques minutes plus tard, et quelques menaces de Yugo aux autres élèves pour qu'ils puisses passer devant. Le groupe d'élèves étaient assis tous ensemble à regarder dans l'horreur la Saiyanne manger l'équivalent d'un plat pouvant nourrir l'équivalent d'un bataillon.

« Elle mange toujours comme ça? » demanda Lana en fixant Yugo comme si elle était malade.

« Helas » soupira Clark, qui lui ne mangeait pas autant de par sa nature Kryptonienne.

« Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyés avec elle » ria John, gagnant un hochement de tête du groupe, repensant à l'incident du bal.

« Au fait » coupa Lana « ça fait quelque jours que Greg ne vient plus au lycée. »

Clark s'étouffa au commentaire.

« Doucement mon vieux » se moqua Pete en tapotant le dos de son ami « c'est pas parce que ta petite amie se goinfre que tu dois faire pareil. »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie! »

« Il parait que Jane Luthor l'aurait recruter pour qu'il étudie les insectes à Luthor Corp » expliqua Cloé, fier de ses sources. « Apparemment les connaissances de Greg sur ces petites bestioles les intéressent énormément. »

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Jane Luthor, John se mit à grincer des dents et serrer ses poings.

« Tout va bien mon gars? » demanda Witney, curieux de sa réaction.

« Oh euh….oui pardon, juste un peu le mal du Pays » se défendit John.

« Tu habitait ou avant de venir à Smallville? » demanda Cloé, reprenant ses habitudes de journaliste.

« Cloé, laisse le un peu tranquille » défendit Clark provoquant à son amie de bouder« il vient d'arriver. »

Soudain un rot titanesque se fit entendre à table. Alors que le groupe cherchais qui était le responsable, Yugo se mit à se tapoter le ventre. « Voilà qui était bon! » dit-elle avec un sourire fier au visage.

Clark eut alors une mauvaise surprise en regardant son assiette….elle était vide!

« Yugo! T'à manger mes frites! » se lamenta le Kent.

« T'est gonflé! C'est toi qui parles depuis tout à l'heure! » s'énerva Yugo, contrariée d'être mis de mauvais poil après manger. « N'importe qui penserait que t'en voulais plus! »

La dispute entre Clark et Yugo fit éclater de rire tous le reste du groupe, même Witney.

Pour Clark, c'était un coup dur, c'était la deuxième fois que Yugo les affichaient devant Lana.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Une fois la journée fini, Yugo et Clark allait rentrer à la ferme, quand Pete interpella Clark.

« Clark, j'aimerais te parler »

« Bien sur Pete » répondit Clark, puis il se tourna vers Yugo. « Rentre sans moi, je te rejoindrais à la ferme ».

Celle-ci disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair sans que personne ne la voie.

Mais à quelques mètres de là, John Shepard observait la scène caché derrière un buisson. Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

« Allo amiral. Jhon Shepard au téléphone, les deux cibles ont été identifiés, je répète, j'ai identifié les deux cibles.

Clark et Pete se trouvaient dans leurs salle de classe désormais vide.

« Alors Pete? » demanda Clark en posant son sac sur une table. « De quoi voulais-tu parler? »

« Je voulais parler avec toi de ce que toi et Yugo nous cachez! » répond un Pete agressif. Causant à Clark de le regarder dans l'angoisse. « Je veux parler de vos pouvoirs! »


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 10

Jeunes recrus

Jonathan, Martha et Yugo étaient tranquillement en train de manger, enfin surtout Yugo, car Jonathan et Martha se faisait un sang d'encre pour Clark.

« Il est déjà 20h! » s'inquiéta Jonathan « ou peut-il être?! »

« Il est ichi » répond Yugo la bouche pleine « Il vi.. » alors qu'elle allait parler, elle recracha sa nourriture et se mit à crier de douleur en se tenant la tête.

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

« Que se passe t'il Jonathan?! » cria Martha, paniqué.

La Saiyanne se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, la douleur fut telle qu'elle en tomba au sol!

« Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

Jonathan se précipita vers elle pour l'aider, mais tout à coup, Yugo le saisi par le col et le souleva d'une main. Puis elle se mit à rire comme une folle.

« Que fais-tu Yugo?! » paniqua Martha.

La Saiyanne se mit à la regarder avec un œil dangereux et un sourire effrayant. « Ils sont revenu, mes pouvoirs sont revenu! »

Clark apparu dans la pièce à pleine vitesse, lorsqu'il vit Yugo soulevée son père, cela l'énerva au plus haut point.

« Lâche le Yugo! » ordonna Clark.

« Tiens tiens, le fils à papa est rentrer » provoqua la Saiyanne en lâchant Jonathan. Puis elle craqua ses poings en fixant Clark. « Juste au bon moment. »

Et avec une vitesse folle, elle frappa Clark qui fut envoyé à travers le mur jusqu'à la grange.

« Merde! Qu'est-ce que ça fais mal! » se plaint-il en se relevant.

« Evidemment, tu m'avais promis un combat, le voici. » se moqua Yugo. Quelque chose en elle avais changer, certes elle à toujours eut mauvais caractère, mais cette Yugo là ressemblais à la Yugo de leur première rencontre. Et de plus au lieu de vêtements humains, elle avais remis son armure Saiyanne.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Yugo! » exigea Clark en essuyant le sang de sa bouche. Ce qui provoqua à la Saiyanne d'explosée de rire.

Un applaudissement retentit dans le dos de Clark.

« Une jolie esclave, tu ne trouve pas? » dit un homme à la voix provocateur.

Il portait un manteau vert, les cheveux bruns, et un casque vert également sur lequel deux longues cornes trônaient.

« Avec une telle guerrière à mon service, il me sera facile de détruire les Avengers. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait?! »

« Moi? Mais rien du tout, j'ai simplement pénétrer son esprit et libéré ses pouvoirs sceller » explique l'inconnu en se moquant de Clark. « Oh! Et je l'ai aussi asservie grâce à son vice ».

Dans le choc et la fureur, Clark se précipita sur le sombre nouveau venu, mais un coup de pied de Yugo le fit valdingué dans les bois à proximité.

« Hahahahahaha! Bien joué esclave. » se moqua l'inconnu.

Alors qu'il peinait à se lever, Yugo atterri violemment sur lui, l'enfonçant ainsi dans le sol.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! » ce coup puissant provoqua à Clark de pleurer de douleur.

« Résistant hein? Je te prend aussi. » dit l'inconnu en s'approchant de Clark.

« Que…..veux….tu? » demanda Clark ayant du mal à parler a cause de la pression du pied de Yugo sur sa poitrine.

L'inconnu se pencha sur Clark avec un sourire sur son visage. « Vois-tu Clark Kent, il y à quelques personnes dérangeantes gênant mes projets de conquêtes. Alors quand mon sceptre à repérer deux membres de vos espèces, Kryptonien et Saiyan, je me suis dis que vous seriez plus que parfait pour moi. »

« Jamais…. Je….. ne t'aiderais. » coupa Clark avec difficulté.

L'inconnu claqua alors des doigts, aussitôt Yugo força un peu plus sur son pied causant à Clark de pleurer de douleur.

« Souffre vermine Kryptonienne! » dit-elle avec haine dans sa voix.

« Allons ma chère » se moqua l'inconnu « nous allons travailler ensemble » puis il sortit une mystérieuse pierre rouge et avec une lumière verte émanant de sa main, la logea dans le front de Clark. « De grés ou de force. »

Lorsque la pierre fut incruster, Yugo retira son pied de Clark, dont les yeux étaient d'un noir absolu. Le jeune homme se releva et se mit à regarder la Saiyanne.

« intéressant, vous voulez dire que je vais combattre avec cette bombasse? » Dit Clark avec un ton espiègle.

« En effet jeune Clark Kent » répondit l'inconnu.

Ce commentaire fit afficher un sourire en coin à Yugo. « Si tu espère avoir une chance, il te faudra l'avoir par la force. »

« C'est retenu » répond Clark, provocateur. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme en vert. « Mon nom est Kal-El. »

L'homme en vert se mit à rire de façon effrayante.

« Attend un peu mon frère! Asgard sera bientôt à moi! ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Pete et Jane Luthor était ensemble dans la voiture de celle-ci.

« Clark m'as tout expliquer pour ses pouvoirs » dit Pete. « Mais il ignore encore ceux de Yugo. »

« C'est pour cela que tu m'as demander de venir? » demanda Jane, ennuyée. Pete remarqua le fait que Jane n'était pas surprise du tout.

« Attendez, vous étiez au courant? »

Cette question fit rire la milliardaire. « Evidemment. Je suis au courant de tout, c'est mon travail après tout. Mais ça tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas Pete? »

Pete baissa les yeux, honteux. « Vous allez leur dire? Au sujet de vous savez quoi. »

« Non Pete, je sais garder un secret » rassura Jane en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. « Et puis je dois veiller à ce que Lex ne vous utilise pas pour ses propres intérêts. Sinon ton cousin me tuerais. »

Pete se mit à rire alors que la voiture s'arrêta devant un magnifique pavillons dont les lumières étaient allumés.

« Bonsoir Jane » salua Pete en embrassant la fille sur la joue. « Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. » dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne soirée Pete » dit-elle avant de partir.

Alors qu'elle roulait à pleine vitesse, Yugo surgit de nulle part atterrit et écrasa le devant de la voiture, l'arrêtant sur place et faisant voler Jane au devant en traversant le pare brise.

Alors qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol, Clark apparut l'attrapa par les pieds, la leva en l'air et la fit s'écraser au sol violement, l'enfonçant dans un petit cratère.

« Que doit-on en faire? » demanda Yugo, ennuyée.

« Maitre Loki souhaite qu'on le lui amène » explique Kal-el « elle détient des informations sur le Star Krystal »

Alors qu'elle allait ramasser une Jane inconsciente, un flash noir la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant voler a travers 3 maisons.

Un homme de couleur noir, dans une combinaison en cuir noir avec pour motif un faucon dessiné sur le torse du costume était face.

« Hancock au rapport. »


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 11

Originale et Protoype

Clark observait le nouveau venu avec amusement alors qu'il l'applaudit. « Envoyé un Saiyan valser, bravo, peu de race en sont capable. »

Hancock regarda Clark d'un air blasé. « hey, mais attend j'te reconnais, t le pote de Pete » s'étonna l'arriviste en se frottant les cheveux nerveusement. « Comment tu t'appelle déjà? »

« Clark Kent »

« Ha oui voilà c'est ça, merci Jane » répondit instinctivement Hancock, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Jane. « T'est déjà debout? »

« Evidemment! » répondit Jane en frottant ses vêtements afin d'enlever un maximum de poussière. « Des coups pareils ne me font pas assez mal pour m'assommer. »

« Voilà pourquoi je vais me faire un plaisir de te combattre! » coupa Yugo en atterrissant à coté de Clark. « Et puis j'ai une revanche à prendre. » dit-elle en se léchant les babines.

« Je serais presque jaloux d'elle » se moqua Clark.

« Clark, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu n'est pas toi-même. » plaida Jane « ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. »

« Je m'appelle Kal-El » répond Clark d'un ton ferme, indiquant de fait que les négociations ne serviraient à rien.

« Je ne veux pas vous combattre » dit Jane en regardant le sol d'un air triste.

~Flashback~

Une petite fille, dans les 4 ans, mangeais avec sa mère dans une cuisine magnifiquement éclairer par le soleil. La maman était une femme magnifique. De longs cheveux noirs ondulés, une peau de pèche, les yeux noirs de jais. Habillée en costard cravate.

« Dis maman? » demanda la petite fille « il es ou papa? »

« Papa est avec grand père et grand-mère ma chérie. » explique la femme avec un sourire bienveillant. « C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils lui laisse le relais de la ligue » expliqua-t-elle en allumant la télé de la pièce.

« Flash Spéciale! Le célèbre justicier connu sous le nom de Superman lègue à son gendre, le justicier connu sous le nom de DarkWolf, la lourde tache de protéger Métropolis. »

« Whaou! » s'exclama la petite en voyant Superman avec les cheveux gris, à ses cotés, une femme ressemblant grandement à sa mère dans un Kimono étrange, et assez jeune, en train de saccager le buffet de célébration avec l'aide d'un homme costume rouge assez rapide. « Papy et Mamy! J'aurais tellement aimé les avoirs comme amis. »

La mère regarda sa fille avec un regard ferme « Ma chérie, tes grands parents ont eut une vie mouvementés il est très probable que tu ne les reconnaisse pas dans les vieux journaux au grenier. »

« Une vie mouvementé? » demanda la petite « Pourquoi? »

La femme regarda sa fille inquiète de choisir les bons mots.

« Parce que, Jane, leur pouvoirs étaient très convoités à l'époque. »

La fille écoutait les paroles de sa mère avec enthousiasme tout en dévorant son assiette.

~Fin Flashback~

« Mais si je dois vous calmer par la force, ainsi soit-il! » cria Jane en serrant ses poings, dégageant ainsi une étrange aura blanche. « Trunk avait raison » grogna-t-elle intérieurement « en remontant le temps, j'ais changer le cours de l'histoire. Jamais Loki ne les auraient hypnotisés pour récupérer le Star Krystal. »

« Kal, je me charge de la fille! » exigea la Saiyanne.

« J'ai hâte d'assister au spectacle ma belle! » se moqua le Kryptonien.

« Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je serais votre adversaire à tous les deux! » coupa Jane causant aux deux aliens à rire.

« Quoi?! T'est folle?! » s'étonna Hancock.

« Retourne voir Ray et demande lui de mettre le Star Krystal à l'abri de Loki. Je vous rappellerais demain matin. » ordonna la Luthor.

« Bon alors, on commence? Je m'ennuie à mourir moi » baya Yugo.

« Si tu veux j peux nous trouver une occupation. » taquina Clark.

Jane est apparut devant Yugo et lui assena un coup de genoux dans le ventre causant à la guerrière d'hurler dans la douleur sous la puissance du coup. Alors que Clark allait la frapper par derrière, Jane fit un pas de coté pour esquiver le coup, qui frappa Yugo.

« Pas assez rapide » taquina Jane, causant à Clark de grogner.

« Mais t'est con ou quoi?! » ragea Yugo.

« Chiale pas, t'est en vie! »

« Continue et toi tu ne le sera plus, vieux trou du cul! »

« T'avais qu'à esquiver! C'est pourtant pas compliqué! »

« Et viser aussi c'est pas compliqué! »

« Toi qui aime te battre, tu devrais me remercier pour ce coup! »

« Toi qui déteste te battre, tu devrais t'excuser pour ce coup! »

« Pfft, dire que les Saiyans sont réputer pour leur soif de combats. »

« Et les Kryptoniens sont réputer pour leurs adresses et leurs bienveillances! »

Clark et Yugo, le front collés l'un à l'autre continuaient à se disputer sans remarquer que Jane prenait la poudre d'escampettes.

« Tu me cherches, Saiyanne constipé?! »

« T'as un problème, Kryptonien mal régler?! »

« Bon, au moins ce sont toujours les mêmes, même si l'histoire est quelques peu modifier, cela n'affecte pas encore ses deux là. » pensa Jane avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre.

« Tu t'est fait éclater et c'est moi qui suis mal régler?! »

« La faute à qui abruti?! Qui m'as frapper?! »

Un rayon lumineux sépara les deux extra-terrestres.

Alors qu'ils observaient les environs pour voir qui était l'agresseur, une question leur sauta à l'esprit. Ou était Jane?!

Leur question fut immédiatement mise de coté quand une sorte de robot rouge et dorée apparut devant eux, accompagné d'un homme en chaise roulante, il était chauve et portait un costume gris.

« Ce sont eux Charle? » demanda l'homme métallique.

« Absolument Tony, ce sont bien eux » répondit le chauve. « Ils ont l'équivalent du niveau de Jean Grey, fais attention. »

« Aucun souci Charle » se vanta le robot en tendant sa main vers les deux amis du crime, et Yugo en fit de même.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer? » se moqua l'homme en armure, provoquant à Yugo, un petit sourire en coin.

Un rayon de lumière sortit de l'étrange sphère de lumière dans le creux de la main du robot. Et un rayon de Ki de couleur mauve sortit de la main de Yugo.

Lorsque les rayons se sont touchés, une petite explosion envoya Yugo au loin.

« C'est impossible! Elle aurait copié mon attaque?! » s'étonna l'homme robot.

« Non monsieur » répondit une voix robotique « mes capteurs indiquent que cette jeune fille est purement organique, il donc impossible pour elle de copier votre rayon. »

« Merci Jarvis » répond l'homme en armure.

Yugo chargea a pleine vitesse sur l'homme-robot en l'emmenant et en lui faisant déguster le béton.

« Hahahahaha! C'est vraiment pas son jour! » se moqua Clark avant de poser son regard sur l'homme chauve. « Je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Après quelques mètres Yugo s'arrêta et se mit à ruer l'homme robot de coups en riant.

« Clark, écoute moi! » tenta de plaider l'homme « je sais ce que Loki t'a fais, tu n'est pas dans ton état normal! Tu dois résister! »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi vieillard! » se moqua Kal-El « et essayer de lire mon esprit ne sers à rien. Adieu vieil homme! » Alors que les yeux de Clark se mirent à rayonner d'un rouge pourpre, un ping vert se cogna contre son visage, l'envoyant au sol avec une force immense.

Iron man, qui se faisait enchainer de coups par Yugo utilisa son rayon de poitrine pour la dégagée.. « Faites attention monsieur, l'armure à subit de lourds dommages, je vous suggère de vous retirer. »

« Et laisser ces deux là avec Charles? Tu as déjà donné de meilleurs conseils Jarvis. » se moqua Tony.

S'envolant vers le ciel a cause du rayon d'Iron Man, Yugo se mit à sourire. « Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vécu comme un Saiyan? Etre de retour me fais tellement de bien. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers le sol à pleine vitesse.

Clark se releva et vit une grande femme à la peau et aux cheveux vert, une tenue comportant des brassards noirs aux deux avants bras, des bottes violettes remontant jusqu'aux haut des tibias, et le buste était un une pièce semblable au tenue de gymnastes femmes de couleurs mauve.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal au professeur! » dit-elle menaçante.

« Oh génial » se lamenta Clark en se relevant comme si de rien n'était. « Il fallait que je tombe sur la femme de géant vert » se moqua le Kryptonien.

Iron Man qui se précipitait vers lui, fut écraser au sol par Yugo qui revenait de son petit tour dans les nuages.

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser Kal! » plaisanta la Saiyanne en tapant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

« Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Yugo se précipita sur miss Hulk en lui donnant un coup de poing que la géante arrêta d'une main, provoquant à la Saiyanne de sourire.

La femme verte donna alors un violent coup de pied à la Saiyanne l'envoyant s'écraser dans une maison du quartier.

Alors que Clark allait intervenir, Iron Man s'envola en le saisissant pour l'emmener au loin.

Yugo se releva comme si de rien n'était et se mit à marcher tranquillement vers Miss Hulk.

« Arrête toi jeune fille! Je ne veux te faire du mal inutilement! » essaya de persuader miss Hulk, sans succès. Yugo se précipita sur elle en lui donnant un coup de poings au ventre. A la surprise de Jen, le poing de la jeune fille lui fit connaitre une certaine douleur. Incrédule, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre comme pour confirmer que la douleur était bien là.

Yugo enchaina avec un coup de tête, faisant ainsi trébucher Jen. Alors qu'elle allait enchainer avec un coup de pied, Jen se saisit de celui-ci en se redressant, puis elle se mit à cogner Yugo dans le sol et de tous les sens, exactement comme son cousin, Bruce Banner l'avais fait à Loki il y à longtemps.

Clark sait Iron Man et l'emmena avec lui s'écraser au sol.

Au contact du sol, les deux combattants on été expulser loin de l'autre.

« Monsieur, l'armure est à 25% d'énergie » averti Jarvis, Alors que Iron Man se redressait avec difficultés.

« Je sais Jarvis, mais merci quand même »

Deux rayons lumineux on ensuite envoyé Iron Man s'écraser sur un poteau électrique non loin de la zone de chute.

« Penser pouvoir combattre un Kryptonien, tu dois être vraiment stupide! » se moqua Clark « je vais te montrer la différence entre nous. »

Miss Hulk était en train de ruer de coups violents une Yugo étalé au sol. L'enfonçant dans le sol un peu plus à chaque coups.

« Je t'avais prévenu! »

Un coup vif de la Saiyanne envoya soudain voler Jen un peu plus loin.

Yugo se releva en essuyant le sang coulant de sa bouche, et se mit à regarder le ciel étoilé avec un sombre sourire.

« La lune est belle ce soir. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jane Luthor se trouvait dans une station de métro détruite et abandonné situé quelque part dans New York, mais elle avais changer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenu dorée, même ses yeux, noir également, étaient devenus d'un vert magnifique.

Elle se trouvait face à un homme métallique caché sous un cape verte avec une capuche cachant son visage.

« Tu as l'air fâchée, aurai-je fais quelque chose qui t'aurais déplu? » demanda l'homme avec un air moqueur

« C'est toi qui as informer Loki de la présence de Clark et Yugo sur terre?! » la voix de Jane semblai incroyablement plus agressif que miss Hulk.

« Non » répond l'homme en montrant Jane du doigt. « C'est toi. Ou plutôt ton autre toi. »

« Comment?! »

« Retourne toi. » expliqua l'homme extrêmement calme.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna Jane vit une jeune fille lui ressemblant incroyablement, à la différence qu'elle avait les cheveux courts et portait à ce qui ressemblait à une armure Kryptonienne.

Jane regardait dans la crainte la nouvelle venue.

« Jane, je te présente Faora, ta future remplaçante. »


	12. Chapter 12

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 12

Naissance d'un lien précieux

Quelques jours avais passés depuis la petite altercation des jeunes extraterrestres contre Iron Man et Miss Hulk. Il à été interrompu par une mystérieuse créature géante apparut lorsque la pleine lune illumina la nuit.

Loki avait regagner le monde des géants de glaces avec ses deux nouveaux puissants alliés.

Le dieu de la fourberie était accompagné d'un géant de glace. celui-ci avait l'air contrarié au plus haut point. Les deux être marchaient sous le ciel noir et entre des montagne de glace. Ils arrivèrent à une grotte ou une sorte de grillage était visible.

A l'intérieur de la prison était Clark, Yugo et un autre jeune garçon de leur âge. Une chemise aussi noir que se cheveux sur lesquels une frange tombait sur le coté droit de son front, un jean bleu foncé et des chaussures noirs habillée.

Loki s'approcha du trio avec un sourire au lèvres alors que le géant émis un terrible grognement.

« Vous avez fait fort tous les trois, c'est la première fois que les géants se plaignent de mes alliés. » s'esclaffa le dieu.

« Hmmpf! » fut la seule réponse que la Saiyane donna, Clark et l'autre garçon n'ont répondu que par un sourire. « Alors qu'avez-vous fait pour finir ici? » demanda Loki avec amusement.

« Ces guignols veulent nous exécuter à l'aube, du coup je vous ai appeler pour régler ça. » expliqua Clark en fixant le géant d'un mauvais œil.

« J'imagine que cela à un rapport avec la tentative d'assassina du roi » déduis Loki avec un sourire magnifique, le même que quand on ouvre son cadeaux de Noel. « Racontez moi tout. »

« Yugo et Peter ont essayer de nous faire escalader la façade du château de glace avec la toile d'araignée de Peter…mais ça n'a pas marcher. » se plaint Clark en soupirant.

~Flashback~

Clark et Yugo se trouvaient en face de Loki et d'un jeune garçon de leur âge.

« Clark, Yugo, tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter pour avoir repoussée les Avengers à un âge aussi jeune que le votre, malheureusement je pense que même à vous deux, vous aurez du mal. Je vous présente donc votre nouveau camarade. » expliqua Loki en montrant le jeune garçon à coté de lui, provoquant à Yugo de grogner. « Je vous présente Peter Parker, les Avengers pensaient à le recruter, mais en utilisant le symbiote, je l'ai rallier à notre cause. »

« Alors ma petite? On est furieuse que tonton Loki ai cherché un nouvel ami? » Nargua Peter Parker avec un ton énervant.

Une veine apparut sur le front de la Saiyane, ce qui fit rire Clark.

Loki ria à la blague puis chuchota à l'oreille du jeune homme « ne jamais se mettre un Saiyan à dos, ils sont violents et rancuniers. » Puis disparut en riant à haute voix, laissant un jeune Peter Parker pâlir alors que Yugo craqua ses doigts avec un sombre sourire.

« Je vais m'occuper de ta fête de bienvenue, Peter Parker! »

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris de détresse d'un jeune homme qui vit la mort de près.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Peter était couvert de boss sur le visage, alors que Yugo, fière d'elle bombait le torse avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

Clark regardait la scène avec un ennui pas possible, ils avaient un nouveau compagnon, mais aucune nouvelle mission pour le voir à l'œuvre et observer ses pouvoirs. Puis deux géants de glaces au loin semblait se moquer d'eux. Un sombre sourire s'affiche alors sur le visage du Kryptonien.

« Hey Yugo! »

« Tu me veux quoi la chochotte?! » râla la Saiyane en se tournant vers Clark.

Le jeune homme montra les deux géants au loin, provoquant à la Saiyane de s'interrogée sur le pourquoi du comment.

« Si on s'amusait un peu. » dit-il avec une voix sombre, provoquant à Yugo et Peter un sourire dangereux.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Loki se mit à mourir de rire.

« Qu'y a-t'il de drôle?! » s'énerva la Saiyanne.

Loki essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Rien, c'est juste que vous me plaisez de plus en plus tous les trois. » dit-il, puis il frappa le sol glacée avec son bâton. Aussitôt un vortex apparut sous le trio de prisonniers.

« J'ai une mission pour vous trois, je veux que vous trouviez un bijoux nommer la perle de Shikon. Eliminer tous obstacle sur votre chemin, amusez vous comme vous le voulez mais ramener moi cette perle. Ce vortex vous conduira à destination. »

C'est avec un sombre sourire que le trio sauta dans le vortex.

Une figure vêtu d'un manteau noir encapuchonnée apparu devant Loki dans un nuage de ténèbres.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Loki. « Tiens tiens, que me veux le grand Nejax, dieu de la discorde? »

« Je suis simplement venu te félicité pour ta décision » répond l'homme. « Même si la perle de Shikon est loin d'égalée le Star Krystal, l'utiliser pourrait nous être utile pour contrôler les éléments de la Cabale et de la Cabale inversée (élément du manga 666 Satan) pour occuper les Jinchurikis. »

Les deux hommes se sont mis à rire de façon effrayante alors qu'un nuage de ténèbres dévorait le géant de glace à coté d'eux.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark, Peter et Yugo se sont retrouver dans une étrange foret, les arbres, l'herbe, les fleurs, tous semblait paradisiaque.

« La puanteur de cet endroit me donne la nausée. » se plaint Yugo en se pinçant le nez.

« Oh ma pauvre, tu veux une banane? » se moqua Peter.

« Bon, trouvons cette pierre au plus vite. » coupa Clark.

Yugo s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le col. « Dit donc Kal, t'est pas le chef que je sache! »

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Clark. « Tu me donne un surnom ? C'est mignon. » puis son visage redevint sérieux « mais réfléchit un peu, si Loki veut cette perle c'est qu'elle possède un pouvoir spécial, trouvons la et retournons la contre lui. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais servir Loki m'énerves. »

« Totalement d'accord avec toi » répondit Peter, les mains dans ses poches « et puis plus vite on l'aura trouvé, plus vite on pourra s'amuser avec les gens du coin. »

A ces commentaires, Yugo lâcha le col de Clark en grognant. « Très bien, mais c'est moi qui tuerais cet enfoiré! » Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit. « Au fait, elle ressemble à quoi cette perle? »

Clark et Peter se trouvaient sans réponses.

Soudain un puissant rugissement se fit entendre. Juste après, un géant à la couleur verte et aux crocs géant sortit d'entre les arbres.

Alors que les yeux de Clark se mirent à briller de rouge, Peter le stoppa. « Attend un peu! Regarde sur son front, il y à un truc qui brille! »

« Un truc qui brille? » demanda Clark en utilisant sa vision X sur le front du géant. « Tu as raison, on dirait…..un fragment de perle! »

« Bon et ben l'affaire est régler! » coupa Yugo en tendant son bras vers le monstre. Un rayon d'énergie rose s'abattit sur le démon qui disparu à son contact en criant dans la douleur.

Regardant dans le choc, Peter se mit à regarder Yugo avec colère. « Mais t'est folle! On fait quoi si t'à détruit le morceau de perle! »

« La ferme insecte! En plus rien ne dis que c'est un morceaux de la pierre qu'on recherche! »

Alors que Yugo et Peter se prenaient mutuellement la tête, Clark s'avança vers les quelques morceaux de chaires carbonisée au sol, ou le morceau de la perle se trouvait et le ramassa. « Et d'un, plus qu'à ramasser les autres morceaux. » Puis il se redressa en se tournant vers ses deux amis. « Nous devons trouver les autres morceaux! »

« Ah oui? Et on fait comment Einstein? » protesta Yugo en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.

« Le macaque n'a pas tord Kal-El » rajouta Peter, mais une boule Ki s'approchant lentement de son visage le fit pâlir. « Je plaisantais voyons, c'était une blague » plaida Parker.

« C'est très simple, on questionne toute les personnes que l'on va croisés, et leur arracheras les réponses. De grès, ou de force. » dit-il avec un sombre sourire.


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 13

Retour à l'état normal?

Le trio d'esclave se trouvait au milieu d'un village détruit et en feu.

« Bon! Bah ils ne savaient rien du tout au sujet de la perle » se plaint Peter en haussant les épaules. « Résultat : ils ont le feu au cul. »

Yugo rigola au commentaire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hmm, tes pouvoirs sont intéressant » coupa Clark en fixant Peter « ils ne sont pas aussi puissant que les miens ou que ceux de Yugo mais ils n'en reste pas moins formidable. » Puis le Kryptonien se tourna vers Yugo. « As-tu senti l'odeur de la perle? »

Le regard de Yugo s'aggrava soudainement. « Je sens plusieurs fragments et plusieurs odeurs à proximité, ils se dirige vers nous. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Clark. « Alors attendons les. »

Un groupe de 4 personnes est alors apparu devant le trio. Une jeune fille en tenue de collégienne à la peau pal et longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Une autre jeune fille en tenue de guerrière avec un étrange masque et énorme boomerang. Un moine avec un collier de perle sur sa main gauche. Et un garçon portant une tenue rouge avec de long cheveux blanc et une épée accroché à sa taille.

« Alors? C'est eux? » demanda Clark en les montrant du doigts. Gagnant un hochement de tête de la Saiyanne.

« C'est étrange » pensa la jeune fille en uniforme scolaire. « Les deux hommes portent des vêtements de mon époque, en revanche la femme porte une armure étrange. Je ne serai donc pas la seule à pouvoir entrer et sortir par le puits? »

« Hé! Vous là! » cria le garçon à la blanche chevelure. « Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartiens! »

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça?! » hurla la guerrière au boomerang géant « pourquoi avoir détruis ce village?! »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les trois larbins de Loki.

« C'est simple » répondit Clark « ils ne nous ont pas donné les infos que nous voulions à propos de la perle de Shikon. »

Le groupe d'étrangers le regardèrent avec un visage déformer par le choc, la frustration ou le dégout.

« Bande d'enfoirés! » cria le garçon au kimono rouge en se précipitant vers le trio.

« Inuyasha! » crièrent conjointement ses amis.

Le jeune guerrier se précipita en dégainant sont sabre de son fourreau, celui-ci se transforma alors en un croc gigantesque, la garde du Katana se retrouva envelopper par une fourrure blanche.

« Goutez à ma Tessaiga! » hurla le Hanyou en frappant violement vers la Saiyanne. Peter et Clark évitèrent le coup, alors que Yugo ne bougea pas, elle restait sur place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en regardant l'épée s'approcher d'elle.

Le coup fut d'une telle puissance, que le sol s'ouvrit créant ainsi un cratère et une énorme explosion de fumée.

Alors que Peter était non loin de la zone d'impact et au sol. Clark lui, flottait tranquillement en l'air.

« Kagome! Miroku! Regardez! L'un d'eux flotte dans le ciel! » hurla la guerrière à ses deux compère.

« C'est impossible! » se crispa Miroku « un homme qui vole? »

Kagome dégaina une flèche et tira sur le Kryptonien.

Voyant la flèche arrivé sur lui, Kal-El l'attrapa d'une main, sans problème.

« Non! » pâlit Kagome alors que des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front « il a arrêter ma flèche. »

La fumée du à l'attaque d'Inuyasha se dissipa laissant voir Tessaiga bloquée par la main d'une Yugo souriante hautainement. Avec un puissant coup de genoux dans l'estomac d'Inuyasha, Yugo envoya celui-ci s'écraser dans une maison en flamme.

« Inuyasha! » pleura Kagome en courant vers la maison question. Mais elle fut bloquée par Clark qui apparut devant elle. « d'après ce que je vois, tu as des fragments de perles avec toi. »

« D'après ce que tu vois? » demanda Kagome, tremblante.

Sango et Miroku se sont précipité à leurs tour en direction de Kagome et Inuyasha, mais une toile d'araignée les en a empêchés.

« Désolé, mais nous cherchons ces perles. Je ne peux pas vous laisser nous gêner » se moqua Peter en apparaissant derrière eux.

« Bon sang! » pensa Sango. « 3 puissants démons qui voyages en groupe, on ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal! »

Yugo entra dans la maison en flamme ou Inuyasha l'attendais avec Tessaiga sur son épaule et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Plutôt puissant ton coup petit singe! » se moqua le Hanyou en tapotant son nez. Signalant ainsi que lui aussi avais un flair incroyable.

« Je te rassure, ce n'était qu'un coup faible, gentil toutou. » se moqua Yugo tapotant son nez pour signaler la même chose. « Je te renverrais auprès de ta maitresse en carpette. »

Alors que les ennemis se fixait en attendant que l'autre fasse un mouvement, des bourdonnements se firent entendre.

« Oh non! » s'écria Miroku en regardant le ciel. « Des démons! »

« Des démons? » demanda Peter en regardant Miroku avec un air moqueur. « Ecoute, loin de moi l'idée de croire qu'un prêtre touche à la drogue mais….. » il s'arrêta de parler quand son sens du danger l'avertit d'une présence, voir plusieurs.

Dans la maison en feu, Inuyasha et Yugo se sont mit à humer l'air.

« Tsss! Ils viennent pour la pierre? » rouspéta la Saiyanne.

« Ils sont très nombreux » marmonna le Hanyou. « Encore un sale coup de Naraku! »

Clark, Peter et les autres se ont alors mit à regarder dans la direction indiquer par le moine.

Au loin, un gigantesque nuage de créatures toutes plus monstrueuses les une que les autres se dirigeait eux.

« Zut! » grinça le moine « ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, jamais nous ne pourront les vaincre. »

« Alors dégage de mon chemin! » coupa Yugo en marchant vers le nuage de monstre.

« Attendez! » insista le moine. « Vous n'y survivrez pas! Ils sont venu pour les fragments de perle, ils ont été envoyé par Naraku! »

« Naraku? » questionna la guerrière en se retournant vers Miroku « il veut la perle lui aussi? »

« Oui » répondit amèrement Sango « et actuellement c'est lui qui en détient le plus. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur la guerrière. « Nous avons notre cible alors. » dit-elle en s'envolant à une vitesse incroyable vers le nuage.

« Mais que fait-elle?! Elle est cinglé? » grinça Inuyasha.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, mais pour vous! » coupa une voix. A cet instant, une flèche lumineuse sortit de nulle part frappa le front de Clark. Alors que le jeune homme tomba en arrière, inconscient, une mystérieuse pierre rouge dans laquelle la flèche s'était logée, sortit du front du garçon et tomba au sol.

« Aie! » pensa Peter « les deux bourrins sont hors jeux. Je me casse. » pensa Peter en disparaissant dans les flammes.

« C'était quoi ça?! » paniqua Miroku.

Inuyasha s'approcha de la pierre rouge et examina la flèche avec un air triste. « Cette voix, cette flèche…..Kikyo. »

« C'est quoi cette pierre Inuyasha? » demanda doucement Kagome en s'approchant lentement du Hanyou, comme si elle comprenait sa douleur.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, une énorme explosion provenant de l'endroit ou les démons se situait se fit entendre. Un flash lumineux était alors visible à des kilomètres. Quand il disparut, les démons n'étaient plus là.

« In…..incroyable » trembla Miroku « si nous avions du les combattre, il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurions perdu la vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui approche?! » paniqua Sango en pointant une chose enflammée du doigt.

Yugo atterrie violement au sol, brulée, blessée et également inconsciente.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on fais d'eux? » demanda Inuyasha en les pointants du doigt.

« Je suis d'avis de les emmener au village. »répondit Miroku en grattant son menton « Ils pourraient nous être d'une grande aide. »

« Nan mais t'est malade?! » rouspéta Inuyasha. « T'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait au village?! Et tu penses qu'ils vont nous aider?! »

« Inuyasha n'a pas tout à fait tord Miroku. » plaida Sango. « Sans compter que vu ce que cette fille à fait, ceci est la seule occasion que nous aurons de les vaincre. »

« Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, je suis avec vous depuis tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai aussi remarquer que leur esprits semblaient tourmenter. » défendit le moine.

« Tourmenter, tu veux dire posséder? » questionna Kagome.

« Je ne sais pas, Mais dame Kaede saura les guérir si tel est le cas. »

« Et si au contraire ils ne sont pas contrôler? » demanda Sango, pas convaincue par le discourt du moine.

« Alors nous devrons faire en sorte qu'ils combattent Naraku. » dit-il simplement. « Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il a énormément de fragment, ils le tiendront occupé pendant que nous cherchons leur points faible. »

« Bon très bien! » soupira le demi démon. « Ramenons les, mais j'espère que tu as vu juste! »

Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage du moine. « Je vais porter la fille, un jour il se pourrait qu'elle porte mes enfants, je dois donc en prendre soin. »

Des veines sont apparu sur le front de Sango et de Kagome alors que leur poings tremblaient.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une vielle maison de bois, au abord d'un village au beau milieu d'une foret. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, et une vieil femme étaient assis autour de Yugo et Clark chacun allongés dans une couverture.

« Alors la vieille? » questionna Inuysaha grincheux.

La vieil femme garda les yeux fermer dans le silence, causant une angoisse se créer dans la pièce.

« Miroku avait raison » dit la vieil dame. « La fille avait son esprit posséder par une sorte de poison. Et pour le garçon cela doit avoir un rapport avec cette étrange pierre rouge. »

« Je vois. Et pour leur races? » demanda Miroku.

« Aucune idée » répond Kaede. « Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils démons, leurs corps est semblable aux notre, excepter la queue de singe de cette fille. En revanche ils se régénère à une vitesse incroyable. »

« Ce serait des demi démons? » questionna Kagome.

« Absolument pas! » bouda le Hanyou « ils ont l'odeur d'un démon pur! »

« Ce n'est pas tout » coupa la vieille guérisseuse. « Lorsque je les soignaient, ils ont réagit entre eux. »

« Comment ça? » demanda Sango, méfiante.

« La fille à gémit de douleur lorsque je rafraichissait ses brulures. Le garçon a alors instinctivement toucher sa queue qui c'est alors enrouler autour de la main du garçon. » expliqua la vieil femme.

« C'est tellement romantique! » rougit Kagome en cachant ses joues avec ses mains.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pourrez leur parler demain quand ils se réveillerons. »


	14. Chapter 14

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 14

Un sens, une raison.

Yugo ouvra ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une vieille cabane en bois. De petits rayons de soleil éclairait la pièce par l'entée et par de petits trou du toit.

« Tout va bien princesse? »

Bercer par cette voix douce et masculine, la guerrière tourna sa tête sur le coté pour connaitre l'homme à l'origine de cette voix angélique.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son prince charmant, sa surprise fut égale à sa déception et à sa colère.

En effet le prince charmant en question n'était nul autre que Miroku. Allongé sur le coté avec sa main portant son visage, mais le pire fit son regard disons…..gourmand.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portiez mieux. » dit-il en se redressant sur ses genoux. Puis il attrapa une main bandé de la Saiyanne, ce qui lui fit levé un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique? » demanda Yugo avec une voix dangereuse.

Le moine la regarda avec un visage concerné. « Vous avez été blessée, même si vous semblez allée mieux, je dois examiner votre corps. » puis un visage pervers apparut et avec elle une respiration forte et plus rapide. « Tout votre corps. »

Clark était assis sur le bord d'une rivière à proximité du village. Le jeune homme fixait ses mains avec un air de dégout et de colère.

« Tout va bien? »

« Hein? » Paniqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers la voix. La voix ne provenait de nul autre que Kagome avec à ses cotés Sango, sur ses gardes. Puis son regard surpris afficha une triste douleur qui surpris les jeunes filles. « Vous faites partie du groupe d'hier. » dit-il en se tournant de nouveaux vers la rivière.

« Oui » répond Kagome en s'approchant du garçon de ferme.

« Faites attention dame Kagome! Il est dangereux! » chuchota la chasseuse de démon.

« Vous avez raison » répondit le jeune garçon dépité. « Après ce que j'ai fais hier, je suis certainement devenu un monstre. »

« Vous….vous nous avez entendu? » demanda Sango impressionnée et surprise.

« J'entend tout, de la petite fourmis qui rampe à vos pieds, à l'homme agonisant à l'autre bout du Pays. » soupira Clark. « Y compris votre ami caché dans l'arbre qui m'observe. »

« Notre amis ? » demanda Kagome.

« Certainement Inuyasha. »

« Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda poliment Clark sans se retourner, fixant constamment la rivière.

Kagome se rapprocha alors du jeune garçon, tranquillement. « J'aimerais faire connaissance, voilà tout. » dit la jeune fille en souriant. « Je m'appelle Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, et vous? »

« Clark, Clark Kent. »

« Et d'où venez vous Clark? »

« He bien mes parents ont une ferme au Kansas…..non, je viens d'une autre planète. » expliqua Clark, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Une autre planète? » questionna Kagome, quelque peu étonnée de la réponse. A cet instant, un cri effrayant perça le ciel et Miroku s'écrasa violement dans la rivière, le visage déformé par d'immenses bosses.

« Il a recommencer » soupir Sango en se frappant le visage.

Yugo se tenais en position assise par terre dans son armure. Elle fixait sa main avec un regard de colère.

« Loki hein? Attend un peu, une fois que je t'aurais retrouver je te ferais la peau! »

Clark apparut alors dans la pièce.

Les deux victimes se sont alors regarder droit dans les yeux en silence.

« Yugo écoute moi » commença Clark.

« Tais-toi! » interrompit la Saiyanne. « Ton air compatissant m'énerves au plus haut point! »

« Yugo…nous devons arrêter Loki, et ces gens peuvent nous aider! »

« Et qui te l'a dis?! Eux?! Et tu les crois?! »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais! Sans cette perle nous ne pourrons pas rentrer chez nous! »

« Boucle la Kal! Chez nous?! Ne me fais pas rire! La terre n'est pas ma maison et elle ne le sera jamais! Tu as peut-être une famille qui t'attend mais pas moi! » cria la Saiyanne les larmes aux yeux.

Compatissant à sa douleur, le jeune homme s'approcha et s'accroupi. « Combattons ensemble. »

La guerrière regarda Clark dans le choc et l'incompréhension total. « Toi….tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis? »

« Ecoute, j'ai compris que nos races sont censé se haïr, mais nous avons un ennemi commun. Et depuis que cette pierre m'a été retirer, je ne peux plus me servir de tous mes pouvoirs et je pense que c'est également ton cas. » plaida le jeune garçon.

« Tais toi! » hurla la guerrière créant un silence pesant dans la pièce. La jeune femme se mit alors à grogner et trembler de colère. En effet, au fond d'elle elle savait que Clark avait raison. Ses pouvoirs étaient sceller à nouveaux.

« Je ne supporte pas ton coté bienveillant envers moi, nous somme censé être ennemi souviens toi! » puis elle fit une pause. « Juste pour cette fois. »

« Pardon? » s'étonna Clark.

Yugo regarda Clark avec un regard dur. « C'est entendu. Nous travaillerons ensemble. » dit-elle avec une voix montrant sa déception de devoir collaborer avec un Kryptonien. « Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, si je t'aide c'est parce que personne n'a le droit de te tuer à part moi! N'oublie jamais ça! »

Malgré la menace, Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fit apparaitre une veine sur le front de Yugo. « Arrête de sourire! »

Sur le mur, du coté extérieur, Kagome était appuyée, les bras derrière le dos. Alors que ses yeux étaient caché par sa frange, un petit sourire était affiché sur son visage.

« Alors? » demanda la vieille Kaede en approchant de la cabane.

« Ils ont accepter! » s'écria une Kagome enthousiaste.

« Fantastique! » se réjouie la vieille miko. « Je vais l'annoncer aux autres. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent dans la petite habitation de bois.

« Alors comme ça ils se joignent à nous? » grogna Inuayasha.

« Un problème le cabot? » répondit sèchement la Saiyanne.

« Et comment! » répondit le Hanyou avec un ton puéril.

« Couché! »

Aussitôt que Kagome eut prononcé ses mots, Inuyasha s'enfonça dans le sol.

« Non mais ça va pas?! » s'énerva le Hanyou « pourquoi t'a fais ça!? »

« Tu provoque nos nouveau amis! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! » bouda Kagome.

« C'est elle qui à commencer! » se plaint Inuyasha en se grattant le haut du crane. Puis il fixa Yugo d'un mauvais œil. « Morveuse! »

« Limace! »

« Hum! » coupa Kaede afin d'inciter les deux à s'arrêter. Une fois qu'elle eut gagner toute l'attention elle continua à parler.

« Clark, Yugo nous aimerions en savoir plus sur vous deux. » expliqua la vieille guérisseuse.

« Hein?! Et pourquoi? On vous aide et ce n'est pas suffisant?! » protesta la Saiyanne.

« Nous souhaitons simplement vous connaitre d'avantage. » rassura Kagome.

« Hmmpf! » fut la seule de la Saiyanne alors qu'elle détourna la tête en boudant. « Pourquoi faire?! Nos races sont éteinte. »

Ce commentaire jeta un froid dans la pièce. Cette phrase rappelais à tout le monde que quel que soit l'origine d'un homme ou d'un démon, face à la mort nous sommes tous touché.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la petite réunion terminer. Yugo se trouvait devant la rivière près du village. Debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogner.

« Ton camarade s'est déjà intégré au groupe lui. »

« Hein? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant l'air grincheuse vers la personne possédant cette voix.

« Tu me rappelle Inuyasha, dans un certain sens. » dit la vieille Kaede en approchant de la rivière.

« Le jour ou je me soucierais de ton avis vieil femme, je te donnerais la parole. »

La vieille femme grimaça au commentaire. « J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça avec ton ami. »

« Silence vieil bique! Ce Kryptonien n'es pas mon ami! » s'énerva soudainement la Saiyanne.

« Oh là là! Elle est aussi immature qu'Inuyasha. » soupira la vieille femme.

Alors qu'elle boudait, la Saiyanne regarda la rivière d'un air étrange.

« Un problème mon enfant? » demanda Kaede, gagnant un grognement de la guerrière.

« Bah! Si tu ne veux p... »

« J'ai vouée mon existence au combat. » coupa Yugo avant que Kaede ne puisse partir.

« J'ai vécu pour mon peuple, pour sa façon de penser, pour ma famille. »

La vieil Miko écoutait en silence l'histoire de Yugo, assise en tailleur sur l'herbe.

Le regard de la Saiyanne s'assombrit alors. « J'ai tuée de nombreuses personnes. Détruit et ruinée des familles. » ses poings ont alors commencer à trembler, tant sa colère montait. « J'ai combattu des êtres qui me détestait pour ce que j'était et ce que je faisais! Vivre de cette haine contre nous est le B. d'un Saiyan! C'Est ce qui nous rend si fort! » Puis son corps se mit à trembler à son tour sous l'œil attentif de la vieille Kaede.

Après un moment de tremblote, Yugo détendis ses muscles, arrêtant ainsi de trembler et ouvrant ses poings.

« Alors pourquoi?! » grogna Yugo.

« Pourquoi quoi? » demanda Kaede, un peu perdue par l'explication de Yugo.

« Pourquoi Kal refuse-t-il de me détester?! Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour moi?! » pleura Yugo en serrant sa queue dans les mains.

En voyant ce qu'elle faisait avec sa queue, Kaede tilta. « M…mais alors..tu était réveillée?! »

La Saiyanne lâcha sa queue et se tourna vers la vieille femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vis pour la guerre et le combat. Dit moi vieille femme, fait-il cela pour me punir? Pour me provoquer en duel? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la vieille femme. « Je ne pense pas. Ce que je pense en revanche, c'est que tu auras ta réponses en restant près de lui. »

La réponse fut grogner d'avantage la Saiyanne.. « Je refuse de rester avec lui! »

« Pourquoi? » demanda la miko surprise par l'attitude de Yugo.

Ses poings se sont à nouveau serrer et mis à trembler. « Je sais comment réagir à la haine des gens, nous les Saiyans y sommes habitués. Mais la bienveillance dont il fait preuve à mon égard me dégoute! C'est pourquoi je le déteste! Comment puis-je le haïr si lui ne me haie pas! »

Dans les arbres, au milieux des feuillages, une ombre écoutait la conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 15

Le ying de mon Yang

Le groupe de Kagome était désormais agrandi de 2 nouveaux membres, 2 membres très puissants, au moins du niveau de Seisshomaru.

Le groupe était en direction du prochain fragment, ils étaient actuellement au bord d'une route à l'orée d'une foret et proche d'une rivière sous un crépuscule resplendissant.

« Alors Clark, j'imagine que tu est meilleur élève que moi. » complimenta Kagome provoquant à Inuyasha à grogner.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là. » pensa le Hanyou.

« Pas vraiment en fait. » plaisanta nerveusement Clark, provoquant à Yugo de grogner.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend à se dénigrer sans que je l'insulte? » bouda intérieurement la Saiyanne.

Voyant les grimaces des deux démons ainsi qu'un étrange nuage noire au dessus de leur tête, Miroku et Sango ont alors eut des sueurs froide.

« Leurs jalousie est visible jusqu'ici. » pensèrent-ils conjointement.

« Bon, et si nous campions pour la nuit? » proposa Kagome avec un beau sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, autour d'un feu de camp, le groupe assistait avec horreur à l'étonnante capacité de mangeuse de la Saiyanne.

« Elle mange toujours comme ça? » chuchota Miroku à Clark.

« Hélas » soupira le Kryptonien, puis se remémorant ce terrible moment de la cantine, il prévint son ami du terrible danger qu'elle représente. « Surtout ne perd pas ton assiette de vue! Si tu tourne la tête, si tu cligne des yeux, elle te prendra son contenu et là Game over. »

« Incroyable! » chuchota un Miroku choqué « Les Saiyans sont effrayants! »

« Hé le singe! » interpella Inuyasha. « Pourquoi ne pas nous affronter? » son sourire narquois trahit sa tentative de provocation.

« Inuyasha ça suffit! » protesta Kagome, fatigué du coté gamin d'Inuyasha envers les nouveaux.

« Pour deux raisons. » répondit Yugo sans le regarder « Numéro 1 : Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Et numéro 2 : tu n'y survivrais pas. »

Une veine apparu sur le front du demi-démon. « Enflure! Tu me cherche?! »

Le groupe soupira devant l'attitude puérile du singe et du chien.

« Les Saiyans sont née pour se battre contre les Kryptoniens. Et même si l'avouer me donne des nausées, les Kryptoniens sont des forces de la nature. Les démons ne sont rien comparaison. » expliqua Yugo en avalant des chips.

« Mais attendez! » coupa Sango, choqué par l'explication de Yugo. « Clark n'est-il pas Kryptonien? »

« Exact » répondit Clark « mais je ne me considère pas comme tel. Et Yugo et moi avons fait une alliance pour le moment. »

Alors que Yugo grogna l'équipe du Hanyou garda le silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous le monde dormais Kagome se réveilla et se dirigea vers un Clark montant la garde près du feu de camp.

« Tu ne dors pas Kagome? » demanda le jeune garçon.

Kagome regarda dans la direction d'Inuyasha et Yugo en train de dormir, puis se tourna vers Clark avec un visage dévoilant de la tristesse.

« J'ai du mal à dormir. » répondit la Miko.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien? » demande Clark, inquiet pour son amie.

« Non, tout va bien » répondit Kagome avec un signe de la tête et une voix fatiguée. « C'est juste que….. »

« Juste que? »

« Quand je vous regarde toi et Yugo…..je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peux jalouse. » dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Clark la regarda d'un air ahuri. « Jalouse de quoi? »

Kagome le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Quand on vous regarde, on vois tout de suite qu'un profond lien vous unis. »

Clark se mit à rire au commentaire. « Sans vouloir t'offenser Kagome, tu devrais aller dormir. Nous sommes d'une race ennemie l'une à l'autre et en plus nous en somme les derniers représentant. Et pour couronner le tout, elle me rappelle tous les jours qu'elle peut me tuer. »

« Mais elle ne le fais pas. »

Cette simple répons de Kagome provoqua à Clark de se retrouver sans réponses et sans voix. Puis après un regard vers une Yugo endormie qui bave, afficha un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un lien profond qui nous unis Kagome, c'est la solitude. » expliqua le jeune garçon, provoquant à Kagome un haussement de sourcils. « Moi j'ai été recueilli par mes parents adoptif, j'ai des amis. Mais malgré tout je me sentais seul, si quelqu'un apprenait mon secret, tout le monde me tournerait le dos. »

Puis il tourna son regard vers Yugo. « Yugo elle, avait une famille, des amis, mais elle a tout perdu. Puis elle est arrivée sur terre ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Moi qui était seul, j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Elle qui avais tout perdu à rencontrer un ennemi ancestral de son peuple. Ce que nous représentons l'un pour l'autre, c'est l'espoir. Voilà pourquoi elle ne me tuera pas et voilà pourquoi je veillerais sur elle. Je suis celui qui lui permet d'être Saiyan, et elle est celle qui me permet de ne plus être seul. »

Allongée sur le dos, fixant Clark, Yugo écoutait la conversation en silence.

Kagome regarderais Clark comme si elle voyait un fantôme. « Tu l'aimes? » demanda soudainement la jeune fille provoquant à Clark de s'étouffer.

« Pourquoi cette question? » rougi Clark.

« Tu as l'air de la connaitre assez bien. Même pour des amis de longues dates c'est assez difficiles de se connaitre autant. »

Clark garda le silence alors qu'il fixait le feu de camp.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir, Yugo sentit un insecte lui sucer le sang. Elle frappa aussitôt son cou, attirant l'attention de Clark et de Kagome.

« Aie! Un mauvais caractère pour un sang aussi délicieux! » se plain la puce tombée au sol.

« Myoga? » demanda Kagome ramassant la puce fuyant la Saiyanne.

« Dame Kagome! » pleura la puce. « Cette femme est méchante! »

« N'importe qui ferait pareil vermisseau! » grogna la Saiyanne.

« Tu es réveiller depuis longtemps? » demanda nerveusement Clark.

Yugo, debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regarda le Kryptonien dans les yeux. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient son regard n'avait aucune trace de colère envers Clark. Le jeune homme pouvait, pour la première fois, fixer le regard de la Saiyanne. C'est la première fois que Clark remarquait à quel point les yeux de Yugo était d'un noir magnifique, tellement noir qu'il avait l'impression de voir le reflet des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Non » dit-elle simplement en tournant son visage. Le ton de sa voix était différent, aucune trace de colère ou d'anxiété.

« Etrange » pensa Clark, puis en se tournant vers Kagome et Myoga, il les vit le regarder avec un sourire narquois et un regard amusé. « Quoi? » demanda le garçon de ferme, intrigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand tous le groupe fut réveiller, Myoga révéla la raison de sa venue, il devait parler à Inuyasha d'une chose importante.

Yugo était appuyée contre un arbre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant les étoiles. Puis elle décroisa ses mains et se mit à les fixer.

« Voilà pourquoi je veillerais sur elle. »

Alors que cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi était-je contente d'entendre ces mots? » puis elle se remémora leur première rencontre. « Pourquoi ai-je hésitée ce jour là? »

« Quel est-ce sentiment? »


	16. Chapter 16

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 16

Berserker.

Le groupe était en route pour un village à l'ouest du Pays.

« Inuyasha » se plaint Miroku « pourquoi on se trouve à l'Ouest alors que Naraku est à l'Est? »

« Myoga m'a dis qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange à l'Ouest. » répond le Hanyou.

« Que se passe t'il de si effrayant pour que nous mettions de coté la recherche des fragments? » demanda Sango.

« Un puissant démon se trouve là bas. » répond le Hanyou.

« C'est pas bon signe » dit Miroku en saisissant son menton. « lI y a certainement un rapport avec la perle. »

« D'ailleurs » coupa Kagome « ça fais plusieurs jours qu'on à pas croisés de démons. »

Miroku et Sango se sont arrêter de marcher un instant.

« Mais oui c'est vrai! »

« C'est à cause d'eux » répond Inuyasha en montrant Clark et Yugo du doigt. « N'importe quel démon ressent à leur odeurs qu'ils sont un danger mortel. Si encore il n'y en avait qu'un, ça irait. Mais là ils sont 2. »

« Et alors? » questionna Clark « cela pose t'il un problème? »

« Au contraire » répondit Sango « Les démons qui sentent les fragments en notre possession sentent également votre odeurs »

« Donc pour faire court, seul un démon comme Naraku ou Seisshomaru viendra nous affronter! » tilta Miroku.

« Donc cet abruti de Koga nous laissera enfin tranquille! » se réjouie Inuyasha.

« Inuyasha! Arrête un peu tes médisances sur les autres! » râla Kagome.

Voyant que Yugo était rester silencieuse, Clark commença à s'inquiéter pour son amie. « Yugo tout va bien? Tu es bien calme depuis hier. »

La Saiyanne fixa le Kryptonien en silence, comme si elle observait une nouvelle espèce. Puis détourna son regard et poursuivi son chemin en silence.

Remarquant cela Kagome se tourna vers Clark. « Vous vous êtes disputés? »

« Non pas du tout » se défendit Clark « elle est comme ça depuis hier. »

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leurs route….

« Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

Un terrible rugissement se fit entendre.

« Ce….c'était quoi ça? » demanda Kagome effrayer en se cachant derrière Inuyasha.

« Certainement notre cible! » se réjouie Yugo en frappant son poing dans l'autre main.

« Tiens donc » se moqua Clark « ton sourire n'avais donc pas disparut? »

« Au vu de son hurlement ça doit être une sacrée bête. » déduis Sango. Puis la seconde d'après elle se mit à pâlir et à trembler de colère.

« Haaaa » soupira Miroku en caressant le fessier de Sango « ne t'inquiète pas ma tendre Sango, je te protègerais. »

Le coup d'une puissante claque se fit entendre au loin.

« Groaaaah! »

Le cri se fut plus puissant et plus proche.

« Il dois sentir les perles! » grogna Inuyasha, puis il se tourna vers les deux extraterrestres « et s'il se dirige vers nous malgré leurs odeurs, c'est qu'il doit être très fort. »

Clark senti le trac monter en lui. En effet les seuls combats qu'il ait mené était sous l'emprise de la pierre rouge. Mais encore pire, ses pouvoirs et ceux de Yugo sont pour la plupart inutilisable. Il aurait peut-être avertir les autres. Cet hésitation lui trottait dans la tête alors que des bruits de pas puissants se firent entendre à proximité.

« Grooooaaah! »

« Oh bon sang! » paniqua Kagome « il est tout prêt! »

« Vas-y approche! » dit Yugo avec un sourire plus qu'effrayant.

Sortit des bois à proximités, un géant fait tout en muscle apparut. Le teint très sombre, voir brulé. Des cheveux noirs hérissée tel une crinière de lion. Un œil gauche de couleur rouge alors que celui de droite est jaune. Il portait des brassards gris et noirs à ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi qu'un pagne lui entourant le bassin, le pagne était renforcer par des plaques de métal et un ceinturon.

« C'est quoi ce truc?! » paniqua Kagome.

« C'est parti! »

Ni une ni deux la Saiyanne se précipita aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la créature avec un sourire Saiyan au lèvre.

« Grooooooaaaaaaaaah! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

La bête émis un rugissement horrible avant d'asséner un coup puissant dans le visage de la guerrière qui fut envoyer à travers les arbres.

« Yugo! »

Clark, choqué se tourna vers les arbres vers lesquels la Saiyanne avait été envoyée.

« Kaze no Kizu! » hurla Inuyasha en brandissant Tessaiga.

Une puissante bourrasque fut envoyer vers la créature qui se prit de plein fouet.

Clark se précipita à pleine vitesse afin de lui porter un coup.

Mais à la surprise général, le géant attrapa le poing du Kryptonien dans sa main.

« C'est quoi ça? Il est balèze le salaud! » grogna Inuyasha.

Le géant se mit à serrer le poing de Clark qui se mit à crier de douleur.

« Tien bon Clark! »

Sango et Miroku sont apparu chacun d'un coté du géant envoyant leurs armes en espérant le blessé.

Le géant fléchit alors ses genoux, montrant ses muscles incroyable et sauta en l'air en emmenant Clark avec lui.

Au milieu d'arbre déracinés, Yugo peinait à se redresser, alors qu'elle s'était pris un simple coup, lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser elle senti du sang couler de sa bouche. « Merde » pensa-t'elle. « Une force pareil… » puis un sourire s'afficha de nouveau. « Voilà un magnifique combat qui m'est offert. »

Clark et le géant se trouvait assez haut dans le ciel. Le jeune homme essayait de se soustraire de la poigne du démon, en vain.

Alors qu'il regagna le sol à une vitesse folle, le géant lança violement Clark s'écraser, créant une énorme explosion de fumée ainsi qu'un énorme cratère.

Le groupe du Hanyou avait réussi à s'échapper de la zone d'impact.

« Bon sang! On ne fais pas le poid! Il faut nous replier! » expliqua Miroku en rageant.

« Quoi?! » s'indigna Kagome « mais Clark et Yugo sont encore là bas! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Kagome » essaya de rassurer Sango. « Ils ont plus de chance de s'en sortir que nous! »

Clark sentait tous ses os lui faire mal. Jamais il avais ressenti une telle douleur.

Alors que le géant s'approchait lentement mais surement du garçon, Yugo est apparut devant lui pour lui assener un coup de poing au ventre.

« Alors mon gros?! » railla la guerrière.

Le géant grimaça et saisi le poing de la Saiyanne. Criant de douleur, elle pouvait sentir son poignet se briser. Le géant se mit à se servir d'elle comme d'un sac, un sac rempli qu'on utilise pour frapper un peu partout.

Clark, amoché et allongé au fond du cratère pouvait sentir les secousses du au choc. Il pouvait aussi sentir que ces chocs était de plus en plus fort à chaque fois.

A chaque fois qu'elle heurtait le sol, un petit cratère se formait à l'endroit touché.

« M….merde….. » grogna Clark en essayant de se relever avec difficultés.

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblante, Clark se précipita à nouveau vers le géant aussi vite qu'il le put.

Voyant le Kryptonien approcher à grande vitesse, le géant lança la Saiyanne terriblement amochée, presque meurtri sur le Kryptonien qui fut envoyer au loin avec elle du à la puissance du lancer.

Affalé au sol, Clark lutta pour rester éveiller, son corps avait souffert.

A quelques centimètres, Yugo tentait désespérément de se relevée.

« Arrête ça Yugo! Nous n'avons aucune chance! » pleura le Kryptonien.

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprennes! » grogna Yugo avec difficultés. « Je suis née….pour combattre….je suis née…..pour mourir au combat. »

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. A bout de force elle tomba au sol. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Clark et les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux alors que le géant s'approchait.

Pour la première fois Clark semblait voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de la Saiyanne.

« C'est….dommage….j'aurais…souhaitée mourir…..de….ta main…..Kal. »

Comprenant que leur fin était proche, Clark versa une petite larme. « Pardonne moi Yugo. Si….si j'était plus fort….on aurait pu le battre. »

A la grande surprise du Kryptonien, la Saiyanne semblait afficher un petit sourire.

« Voilà pourquoi je veillerais sur elle. » ces mots résonnait à nouveaux dans sa tête.

A son tour, une petite larme coula de son œil.

« Intsrrastski » dit-elle à Clark.

« Pardon? » demanda Clark, se demandant si sa fatigue avait fait dysfonctionner ses oreilles.

« C'est….du…langage….Saiyan… ça veut dire: mourir…..avec…..un ami. »

Ce compliment semblait être un poison pour le garçon de ferme. « Moi un ami? Je me suis fais battre en deux coups! »

« Mais….tu es…..rester…..pour combattre….même sans….pouvoirs » rajoute la Saiyanne. « Je…suis…fier…de mourir….à tes cotés…..Kal-El….le Kryptonien. »

Malgrès la douleur, Clark essuya les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Le plaisir est pour moi Yugo. »

Alors que le géant était devant le duo, s'apprêtant à livrer le coup final, les yeux de Clark et de Yugo se fermèrent lentement mais surement alors que leurs respirations se fit de plus en plus lente.

« Nous nous affronterons dans l'au-delà Kal. »

Les poings levés du géant se sont alors abattu tel des comètes sur les deux amis.

Une gigantesque onde de choc se fit sentir des kilomètres à la ronde.


	17. Chapter 17

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 17

Kikyo .

« khhh.…aie »

Lorsque Clark repris conscience il était couvert de bandage, allongé à coté d'une Yugo elle aussi couverte de bandages et inconsciente. Il se mit à regarder de gauche à droite et tout ce qu'il vit fut une parois rocheuse humide. Aucun doute, ils étaient dans une grotte.

Mais alors 2 questions se posaient: Ou était le démon qui les a attaqué et qui les avaient sauvés?

« Ah vous voilà réveiller »

Une voix douce et bienveillante. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Clark se sente en sécurité avec cette personne: une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Kagome à la différence qu'elle portait une tenue identique à celle de la vieille Kaede et que sur son dos était un arc gigantesque.

« Ou….ou somme nous? » demanda Clark en essayant de se redresser…..en vain. Ses blessures lui faisait encore un mal de chien.

« Ne forcez pas » interrompit la guérisseuse. « C'est déjà un miracle que vous puissiez bouger. » Puis elle força Clark à s'allongé sur le dos. « Vos os sont encore trop fragiles, il vous faut encore un peu de repos. »

« Dites moi » insista Clark « cette chose que nous avons affronté…qu'est-ce que c'était? »

La Miko regarda le jeune homme d'un regard mortel. De sa longue manche elle sortit un onguent de soin, une pommade, et commença à en étalé sur le bras du Kryptonien.

« On appelle cette créature Berserker » explique la Miko « elle est apparu dans notre monde en même temps que vous. »

Le jeune homme fut surpris que cette jeune femme puisse savoir qu'ils venaient d'ailleurs.

« Envoyé par la même personne qui vous a envoyer récupérer la perle. »

« Comment savez-vous tout ça? Qui êtes vous? »

La Miko regarda alors le Kryptonien dans les yeux. Clark pouvait sentir l'amertume dans son regard, la haine. Mais cette rage ne lui était pas adressé, seulement elle avais le même regard que Yugo. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ces deux filles connaissaient ce regard?!

« Je m'appelle Kikyo » répond calmement la Miko « c'est moi qui vous avais retirer cette étrange pierre la dernière fois. »

« Je vois » répondit Clark, honteux de ce qu'il avais pu faire la dernière fois. « Je vous remercie profondément. » Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. « Et nos amis? Ils vont bien? »

Le regard de Kikyo se raidit à la question.

« Ils vous ont abandonné sur place » répondit-elle avec amertume « quel magnifique amis vous avez. »

Sous le choc, Clark garda le silence un long moment avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Et Yugo? Comment va-t-elle? »

A la question Kikyo s'arrêta d'appliquer la pommade. « Tu devrais lui poser la question » dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la grotte « je reviendrais vous voir tout à l'heure. Tachez de vous reposez. »

Alors qu'elle partait de la grotte Clark se mit à regarder le visage endormi de Yugo.

« Continue à me fixer et je te démonte le portrait »

La faible voix de Yugo montrait qu'elle était en voie de guérison mais qu'elle était encore faible. Malgré ça, c'était un soulagement pour Clark, la seule personne pouvant le comprendre était encore en vie.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Clark.

« J'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche » répondit simplement la Saiyanne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était trop faible, mais le ton de sa voix ne démontrait aucun changement du à la colère.

« Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Yugo.

« Heu…oui bien sur. » répondit Clark, surpris par la démarche de la Saiyanne.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec les autres? »

En effet, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti? C'était son premier combat et leur adversaire était un monstre. Alors pourquoi était-il rester? Puis il se souvenu du déroulement de ce combat.

« Je suis rester non pas parce que j'en avais envie, je suis rester car mon corps à réagi sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. » répond le Kryptonien. « Mais je me suis fais exploser. »

Un petit sourire était alors visible sur le visage de la blessée.

Voyant ça, une veine apparu sur le front du jeune homme. « Tu te moque de moi en plus?! »

« Détrompe toi. » répondit la Saiyanne « je constate aujourd'hui que malgré tes air de tafiole fragile se cache un guerrier. Un guerrier nul, certes, mais un guerrier quand même. »

Clark n'en revenait pas, Yugo lui faisait un compliment!

« Ton heure est arrivé c'est ça? » questionna Clark « tu me fais le célèbre coup des aveux du soldat mourant? »

« Kal, tu peux bouger? » demanda Yugo.

Surpris, le Kryptonien se déplaça avec difficultés jusqu'à la Saiyanne.

« Ça te dérange si je pose ma tête sur tes jambes? »

Le Kryptonien n'en revenait pas! Yugo, la fier Saiyanne demandais à poser sa tête sur ses genoux?!

Malgré tout, Clark s'exécuta et s'installa de façon à mettre la tête de Yugo sur ses jambes. « C'est bien comme ça? »

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment. Puis Clark remarqua alors des larmes couler sur la joue de Yugo.

« Ça va Yugo?! Il y a un problème?! » paniqua Clark.

« Tout va bien » rassura la guerrière d'une voix faible. Puis elle se mit à humer l'air. « Tu sens bon. »

« C'est une blague?! Tu me rappelle sans arrêts que j'empeste! » s'énerva le Kryptonien.

Yugo ouvrit alors lentement ses yeux. « J'ai dis ça….mais je mentais. »

Décidément le Kryptonien ne cessait d'être surpris.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dis ça alors? »

« Parce que je ne pouvais accepter ton comportement envers moi. » avoua la Saiyanne. « La gentillesse dont tu faisais preuve m'énervais au plus haut point. »

« Ah bon?….je l'ignorais. » s'exprima Clark, puis un souvenir ressurgit du combat contre Berserker. « Mais alors….pourquoi m'as-tu appeler ami à la fin? »

« Parce que nous allions connaitre notre fin ensemble » répondit la guerrière « Et pour un Saiyan c'est ce que nous appelons mourir avec un ami, qu'il le soit véritablement ou pas. »

« Sommes nous amis alors? » questionna Clark inquiet pour la réponse.

« Aucune idée. »

Cette réponse fut le plus grand choque de la journée. « Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Je n'ai connu que colère et haine pour quicquonque à part ma famille. » expliqua la Saiyanne « Mais quand je pense à toi, un autre sentiment que je ne pourrais décrire me submerge. »

« Heu…. » Clark devint un peu perdu par cette conversation. Yugo était étrange, mais surtout, comment en étaient-ils arriver à cette discussion?!

« Cela…..fais..…tellement longtemps…..que je n'ai…..pu…trouver un…cama…rade. » dit-elle alors que ses yeux se fermait à nouveaux.

« C'est encore moi » interrompit Kikyo en entrant dans la grotte. Voyant comment Yugo et Clark étaient installés un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. « Vous êtes proche apparemment. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Pas vrai Yugo? » plaida Clark, voulant évitée la colère de la Saiyanne. Seulement celle-ci venait de se rendormir. « J'en reviens pas….elle s'est rendormie. »

« Elle a besoin de repos. Et vous aussi. » répondit Kikyo d'un ton presque maternel mais ferme.

« Excusez moi de vous poser cette question seulement maintenant, mais comment nous avez-vous sauvés? » demanda Clark.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai sauvés » répondit la Miko en prenant délicatement la tête de Yugo afin de la déplacé de façon à ce qu'elle soit confortablement allongée. « C'est une prêtresse armée d'un sabre qui vous a amener à moi. »

« Une de vos connaissance? »

« Non » répondit Kikyo en hochant la tête. « Mais j'ai néanmoins senti un pouvoir incroyable émanant d'elle. C'est elle qui m'a expliquer d'où vous venez, vos races et comment vous soigner. »

Puis elle fit tremper un tissu blanc dans un bol d'eau et l'essora.

« Elle vous à dis ou elle allait? » demanda Clark, curieux au sujet de cette prêtresse.

« Elle n'a rien dit mis à part qu'elle était une amie de vos familles respective. » répondit Kikyo alors qu'elle déposa le tissu humide sur le front de Yugo.

« Et concernant Ber….Berkerser…flute j'ai oublié. »

« Berserker » corrigea Kikyo « Il reste là ou il est. Toujours. Comme si il gardait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. »

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Naraku? » demanda Clark, désireux de rentrer chez lui.

« Je le pensais aussi » répondit la Miko avec un visage devenu sérieux. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qu'il garde est encore pire que Naraku. »

« Comment ça? »

« Cela n'est pas de notre ressort. » répondit Kikyo « Si la prêtresse qui vous à sauvé était la bas, alors c'est qu'elle s'en occupe. » Puis elle se tourna vers Clark. « Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper prendre du repos. Demain nous allons nous diriger vers l'Est. »

« Vers l'Est? Pourquoi? »

« Nous avons deux mots à dire à vos camarades qui vous ont laissé sur place. »


	18. Chapter 18

Je ne possède que mes OCs

Chapitre 18

CAID AND CUB

3 jours se sont déroulés depuis que Yugo et Clark ont repris connaissance. Avec l'aide de Kikyo qui les soigne chaque jours, les deux aliens et la Miko font route vers l'Est afin d'avoir des explications avec le groupe d'Inuyasha.

« Plus vite bande de larves ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ce fils de chien ! » Railla la Saiyanne.

« Yugo calme toi » plaida Clark, espérant la calmer un tant soit peu. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

« Exactement ! Si on attend encore c'est mon poing dans ta figure qui viendra à temps ! »

Kikyo ne put s'empêcher de rire au commentaire de la guerrière.

C'est alors que le trio aperçut un jeune bébé tout nu tombant du ciel.

« Dis-moi Kal »

« Heu….oui ? »

« Depuis quand la vengeance à l'apparence d'un bébé à poil ? » demanda la guerrière les sourcils levés.

Un jeune garçon de l'âge du trio surgit brusquement des buissons à proximité pour rattraper le nourrisson avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol.

Alors qu'il attrapa le bébé par les pieds, c'est avec une grimace démoniaque qu'il prononça ces mots.

« Si tu t'éloignes encore je te tue ! »

Le groupe regarda cette scène dans l'incompréhension totale.

Le plus surprenant était que ce bébé semblait apprécier cette menace.

« Tout va bien jeune maître ?! »

Une jeune fille de leur âge, habillée en lolita gothique avec un air intimidant apparut à son tour.

"Dah!" répondit le bébé tout joyeux, à croire que ce qui vient de se passer lui plaisait. Tout d'un coup le bébé écarquilla des yeux et se tourna vers le trio, plus précisément vers Clark. Ce qui interpella le jeune lycéen. "Eh bah alors baby Beel, il te plait?" dit-il en tendant le nourrisson vers le Kryptonien. Plus il approchait, plus il était content.

"Ce bébé est étrange" critiqua Yugo, gagnant un regard noir de la blonde qui pointa un parapluie vers la guerrière.

"Comment oses-tu dire du mal du jeune maître!" dit-elle avec un regard effrayant, ce qui provoqua à la Saiyanne de hausser les sourcils.

"Hein?! T'a un problème?!"

Les deux femme étaient en train de se fixer d'un regard dangereux le front collé l'un à l'autre.

"Je vais t'éclater vache laitière."

"Question insulte c'est pas au singe qu'on apprend la grimace hein?"

"Tu me cherche?"

"Pas besoin, ton odeur pestilentiel te trahit."

"Vieille vache!"

"Pétasse!"

Clark et le mystérieux garçon regardaient la scène en transpirant d'embarras.

"Dabuh!"

Le bébé semblait apprécié cette dispute et Kikyo semblait amusée par elle.

"Apparemment Hilda semble s'être fait une amie, hein Baby Beel?" souffla le brun ténébreux au bébé qui semblait de plus en plus joyeux au fur et mesure que les filles s'insultaient.

"Yugo s'il te plait" tenta d'apaiser Clark "Tu nous embarrasse devant Kikyo."

Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer paître. Une vil douleur s'empara à nouveau d'elle.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Non, pas encore!" commença à pleurer le Kryptonien.

"Bah, il leur arrive quoi?" demanda le lycéen en les montrant du doigts.

A ce moment précis, les sens d'Hilda la mit en alerte! Une aura dangereuse émanait de l'adolescente.

Baby Beel se mit à trembler de peur et se cacha dans le T-shirt du brun ténébreux répondant au nom de Tatsumi Oga.

"Eloignez vous!" ordonna Kikyo.

Une aura ténébreuse se mit à se dégager de la Saiyanne.

"Gwwwwwah!"

Puis une vive bourrasque poussa le groupe.

Puis la Saiyanne senti la puissance monter en elle.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Yugo se mit à rire tel un démon. "Je sens toute ma force me revenir!"

Mais lorsque le mystérieux bébé se retrouva éloigner d'elle à plus de 15 mètres, ses pouvoirs disparurent de nouveaux. La Saiyanne regarda alors le nourrisson dans le choc "Imp…..impossible! C'est ce gamin qui…."

Hilda elle fixait la Saiyanne dans la crainte. "Une telle puissance…...cette femme pourrait représenter un danger pour le jeune maître." puis elle réfléchit une seconde "néanmoins elle pourrait devenir une alliée importante qui garantit au jeune maître une sécurité sans failles."

Alors qu'il essaya de se relevé en prenant appuie sur sa main Clark fit un énorme trou dans le sol.

"Zut! Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma force!".

Hilda et Tatsumi fixaient les deux amis, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. "Bon sang mais c'est qui ces types?" pensèrent les deux parents de Baby Beel.

Kikyo examinait la scène avec attention. "Ce garçon n'est pas n'importe qui" pensa t elle. "il émane de lui une puissance démoniaque plus puissante encore que celle de Naraku."

Alors que chacun se posait ses propres questions, des créatures sortirent de derrière les arbres.

Ils avaient des armures Saiyans mais ne possédaient aucune queue. Ils étaient environs une trentaine.

"Merde!" grogna Oga "ils nous ont retrouvé." puis il se tourna vers Hilda en attrapant le bébé dans ses bras. "Hoy! Que fais t on Hilda?"

La servante démoniaque grinça des dent de frustration.

L'un des guerriers aperçu Clark.

"Hé regardez! Un Kryptonien!"

Trois Saiyans se sont alors précipité sur le jeune homme. Paniqué, Clark ferma ses yeux en pensant que son dernier jour était venu….mais rien ne se passa, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Yugo se tenait devant lui, ses bras en croix devant son visage retenant les coups des guerriers.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes imaginés, mais ce Kryptonien est à moi!"


	19. Chapter 19

Je ne possède que mes OCs

Chapitre 19

Choisis ton camp!

Yugo arrêta l'attaque visant Clark provoquant la surprise des assaillants.

"Toi! Comment oses-tu?!" ragea l'un des guerriers, indigné de l'action de Yugo. "Je vois à ton armure que tu es Saiyanne également, alors pourquoi le protéger?"

Un sourire hautain s'afficha sur le visage de la femelle. "Le protéger? Tu te trompe, ce Kryptonien est mon Intsrrastski, ce qui signifie que moi seul ait le droit de l'achevé!"

Les guerriers en armure ont alors grimacés de colère.

"Comment un Saiyan peut-il avoir un Intsrrastki Kryptonien?! Tu mérite la peine de mort! C'est une trahison!"

Ce fut alors au tour de Yugo de grimacer de colère. "Vous osez parler de trahison?! Je ne vois aucune trace de votre queue de singe! Vous l'avez arrachés et vous osez me parler de trahison?!"

L'un des assaillants se mit à la regarder d'un air interrogateur. "Une Queue de singe? Seul notre Seigneur Son Wukong en possède une." puis il remarqua la queue de singe enroulée autour de la taille de la Saiyanne.

"Regardez mes frères! Cette femme possède une queue également!"

L'un des plus costaud du groupe se mit à transpirer méchamment. "Notre seigneur l'avait prédit! Un Saiyan avec une queue uni à un Kryptonien apporterais tourmentes et sécurité à notre peuples!"

Clark et Yugo ont alors grimacer au commentaires.

"Unis à lui?! Jamais!"

"Unis à elle?! Pas questions!"

"Plutôt Mourir!" ont-ils hurlés à l'unisson.

"C'est exactement ce qui va nous arriver!"

"Je m'ennuie atrocement." grogna Hilda. "Je pensais que les guerriers que vous êtes préférais l'action à la parlotte."

Hugo et les guerriers l'ont alors regarder avec un regard effrayant. "Ne critique JAMAIS un Saiyan!"

"Inutile de discuter !" intervient un nouveau venu. "Nous avons pour ordre d'exécuter chaque Kryptonien que nous voyons" puis il se tourna vers Yugo "étant Saiyan toi aussi tu devrais faire de même."

Clark commençait à craindre pour sa vie, il n'avait pourtant rien fait!

Alors que Oga se mit à baver Yugo l'interpella.

"Hé! Face de thon, toi, ta blonde, ton gosse, prenez Kal et approchez vous de moi!"

"Toi! Que veux-tu faire?!" hurla un guerrier.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la guerrière.

"C'est pourquoi je continuerais à veiller sur elle."

Cette phrase revint et fit écho dans son esprit.

"C'est simple, je fais ce qu'un Saiyan doit faire lorsqu'on s'en prend à son Intsrrastki"

Ceci dit lorsque Clark, Oga, Hilda et baby Beel étaient derrière elle, la Saiyanne leva son bras gauche, puis son avant bras pour enfin lever le poing. Puis son index et son majeur se sont redressés.

Aussitôt, comme si elle surgissait du sol, une puissante vague d'énergie apparut sous les pieds de soldats.

"Mais c'est imp….

Engloutit par la vague, les soldats se sont transformé en cendre.

Autour du groupe, la forêt d'une verdure exceptionnelle avait disparu. Elle n'était désormais que cendre.

Hors de lui, Clark la saisit violemment par les bras.

"Toi?! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais?!"

Yugo le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu as tué ! Ces gars là étaient bien plus faible que toi! Pas besoin d'en arriver là !"

Le regard interrogateur de Yugo se transforma en regard de colère.

"Ferme là ! Ils en avaient après ta vie! Je t'ai sauvé sombre abruti!"

Clark grinça des dents au commentaire. Yugo avait raison, sans elle, ils l'auraient sans doute tuer voir pire encore.

"Mais n'y avait il pas un autre moyen?"

"Kal, ce sont des Saiyans! Nous sommes né pour tuer les Kryptoniens. Il n'y a aucun moyen de nous stopper à part nous tuer."

"Excuses moi" coupa Oga qui se curait le nez par ennuie "si on suit ta logique, pourquoi tu ne tue pas ce gars là?"

"Tu n'a rien dans le crâne Oga" soupira Helga "chez les démons aussi on utilise cette ruse. On laisse notre cible en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez puissante pour le combat à mort que l'on souhaitait." explique la démoniaque nounou de Baby Beel.

Puis elle se tourna vers Yugo avec un sourire laissant penser à un mauvais présage.

"Dis moi, Yugo c'est bien ça? Cela te dirait d'être l'un des généraux du jeune maître? Si cela peut t'aider à te décider je peux te garantir que beaucoup de combat auront lieu car beaucoup de démon convoite la place de maître Beel"

"Ton offre aurait marcher avec un autre Saiyan" répond la guerrière avec un sourire arrogant "malheureusement je dois amener un Kryptonien abruti à des fermiers beaucoup trop….Kent à mon goût."

Clark regardait sa "soeur" dans le choc. Avait elle dit qu'elle refusait un paradis Saiyan pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui?! Elle très étrange depuis qu'ils sont tous deux coincé ici.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'aide comme ça?"

Elle se contenta de le regarder en silence avant de répondre.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Kal. Depuis que je te connais, un sentiment qui m'est étranger naît en moi" explique Yugo en plaçant une main sur le torse de son armure "je veux savoir ce que c'est et tes parents peuvent certainement m'aider." puis elle recroisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se remit à afficher son regard furieux de Saiyan "mais ne pense pas que je le fasse pour toi! Je le fais uniquement pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive!"

"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi même!" interrompt une voix familière. Aussitôt un flash noir apparut pour attraper et emmener les quatres adolescents dans sa course.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de quoi que ce soit, Clark et Yugo se trouvaient devant la ferme Kent, mais Hilda, Oga et Baby Beel avaient disparus.

"Que s'est il passé?" demanda l'adolescent.

"Cette salope!" grogna la Saiyanne, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Si puissante qu'elle a réussi à nous retrouver et à nous ramener."

"Clark! Yugo!"

Jonathan et Martha Kent sont sortis en courant de leur maison pour serrer les deux adolescents dans leur bras.

Lorsque Martha serra Yugo dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la famille Kent, un sentiment de joie fit chatouiller ses entrailles.

"Tout va bien? Comment êtes vous rentrée? Qui vous a fais ça?!"

Les questions de Martha et Jonathan ne laissait aucun temps de répit au deux amis.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer".

Derrière la famille fraîchement réunit à nouveau, Jane, portant un Peter Parker inconscient dans ses bras. Et Charle Xavier s'avançaient vers le groupe de fermiers.

"Toi!?" rugit la guerrière "comment as-tu réussi cela?! Il faut réussir à dépasser la vitesse de la lumière pour pouvoir traverser le temps et les dimensions! Même les Saiyans ne peuvent pas le faire!"

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du professeur X. "Hé bien, il semble que nous avons une connaisseuse en la matière. Effectivement Jane à dépasser la vitesse de la lumière pour vous chercher dans le passé Féodal ou Loki vous avait envoyés, nous avons pris du temps car nous ne savions pas où vous étiez précisément. Heureusement, une prêtresse du passé nommer Tomoko, celle qui vous a ramener a Kikyo, à eu la présence d'esprit d'écrire dans un parchemin ce qu'il s'était passé." dit-il en sortant le vieux rouleau abimé.

"Ce qui est étrange" pensa Jane "Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils venaient du futur et que nous les cherchions?"

Yugo grinçait des dents à l'explication du mutant. "Passe encore pour les Kryptoniens mais je ne tolérerais aucune autre espèces supérieur au Saiyans!"


	20. Chapter 20

Retour à une vie normale?

Je m'appelle Clark Kent, un ado presque comme les autres. Mais quand une certaine personne apparaît dans ma vie pour m'aider à combattre le mal, je deviens l'homme d'acier, je deviens Superman.

Étrange pierre verte, des crypto-monstres, c'est mon histoire plutôt étrange. La cruauté me désespère et Yugo n'est pas un ange.

Ah ah oh.

Amour très compliqué.

Ah ah oh.

Mon coeur aime Lana Lang.

Ah ah oh.

Mais une certaine fille le fait battre également.

Un homme d'acier, super sauveur, super magie superpuissance, un homme d'acier, super sauveur, être héroïque en cas d'urgence. x2

C'est moi Yugo, toujours présente, j'ai des pouvoirs super puissants. Pour la victoire, je fais serment, je me bagarre, bien violemment.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils étaient revenus à la ferme Kent.

Clark était encore dans son lit quand quelqu'un le réveilla.

"Clark, Clark mon chéri il est 11h ton père à besoin de toi cet après midi" dit Martha en secouant doucement son fils adoré.

"Hmmm"

Clark s'étira mais grimaça curieusement en entendant le silence de la maison.

"Un problème Clark? Tu ne te sens pas bien?" demanda Martha anxieuse.

"Tout va bien maman, rassure toi je n'ai rien." dit il avec des gestes de la main. "Mais je n'entend aucun bruit de grabuge ce matin, Yugo n'est pas encore réveillée? D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu au dîner hier soir."

Martha grimaça et resta silencieuse avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son enfant. "Tu dois savoir que ton père et moi, ainsi que Jane, avons tout fait pour qu'elle puisse rester."

"Comment ça?" demande Clark en souriant nerveusement comme si il croyait qu'on lui jouait un tour.

Honteuse, la mère regarda le sol en cherchant les bons mots. "Le soir où vous avez disparus, un homme est venu à la maison pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé."

Le sourire de Clark disparu immédiatement et l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. "Maman, ou est Yugo?"

Dans l'héliporteur du SHIELD, une sorte de cellule d'isolement trônait au centre de la sombre pièce à peine éclairée. A l'intérieur, Yugo était assise ligotée de toute part. Son détecteur et son armure de guerrière lui avait été retiré, à la place elle portait une chemise blanche semblable au robe d'hôpital.

Elle restait assise là, ne montrant aucune émotion, ne bougeant pas du tout et ne prononçant aucun mot.

"Clark!" pleura Martha en courant après son fils qui sortait de la maison visiblement très en colère.

"Vous avez laissez des types armés l'emmener?!" s'indigna le Kryptonien.

"Nous n'avions pas le choix Clark, elle a failli tuer ton père! Elle est incontrôlable!"

"Elle avait été contrôlée!" défendit le jeune homme.

"Toi oui" répond Martha "mais pour elle on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment son cas."

Clark regarda sa mère de substitution dans le choc "c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez? C'est comme ça que vous la voyez?"

Martha s'approcha lentement de son enfant "peut-être as-tu raison Clark, peut-être reste t il du bon en elle, mais dans ce cas elle a besoin d'aide."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouve enfermé? Parce qu'elle a besoin d'aide?"

"Clark, c'est bien plus compliqué"

"Pour moi c'est très clair!" hurla Clark en disparaissant.

L'armure de la Saiyanne jeté devant sa cellule la tira de son sommeil.

"Qui ose?!" grogna Yugo indignée d'être ainsi réveiller.

Une ombre apparut devant elle.

"Peu importe qui je suis! Prend cette armure et suis moi!"

Cette voix agressive dénonçait le sexe féminin de son possesseur.

Yugo grogna à la proposition."Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre?!"

Deux griffes de métal sont sortis du poing de la nouvelle venue avec lesquels elle fractura la cellule.

"Parce que je peux t'aider à te venger de Loki et de Jane."

Un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur le visage de Yugo. "Quel est ton nom?"

"Appelle moi X-23"

Un applaudissement retentit dans la pièce.

"D'accord ma chère, tu avais raison quelqu'un vous avais bien suivi depuis votre retour. Comme promis je m'occuperais de tes combats d'entraînement." dit Jane en se montrant devant la mutante.

X-23 regarda de Jane à Yugo avec rage "vous! Vous vous êtes jouer de moi!".

"C'est le moment Yugo!" cria Jane, provoquant à la Saiyanne de grogner.

"Jamais! Je ne suis pas une ballerine!"

"N'oublie pas notre accord" se moqua "récupérer tes pouvoirs à un prix."

Yugo grogna plus fort et accrocha une montre sur son poignet, et appuya dessus.

Son armure Saiyan disparut et à la place, Yugo arborait une étrange tenue, un casque blanc avec une visière de protection, des gants, des bottes et une ceinture blanc également. un uniforme bleu turquoise avec des collants bleu/violet et une cape rose saumon. "Great Seiya Girl en action!"

Jane fit de même et la même tenue apparut. "Great Seiya Girl numéro 2 en action!"

"Allons-y Yugo! montrons lui de quoi nous sommes capable!"

"C'est parti!" (quand Yugo cache son visage, le côté naïf et gentil hérédité de sa mère prend le dessus.)

"Grrrrr! Je vais vous tuez!" ragea X-23 en colère d'avoir ainsi été trompé.

Great Seiya Girl apparut devant elle et l'assomma avec un coup dans le ventre. "Tu ne peux rien contre nous, te battre t'aurais blesser inutilement." dit elle d'un ton doux.

Great Seiya Girl 2 regardait la scène avec amusement. "j'en connais un qui serait incroyablement surpris par tant de changement." pensa t elle avant de s'adresser à sa collègue. "Je pense que vas avoir une nouvelle soeur à la ferme pendant quelques temps."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Two Girls

Au lycée de Smallville Chloé et Pete parlaient avec Lana et Whitney.

"Vous….vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu être enlevé?" s'inquiéta la belle Lana.

"Ils sont peut être en pleine fugue amoureuse" plaisanta le joueur de football américain gagnant un regard noir de Chloé et une tape sur l'épaule de Lana Lang.

C'est alors qu'ils on vu Pete l'air choqué et amusé regarder en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

"Quoi?" demanda la journaliste du lycée en se tournant vers l'endroit visé. Et ce qu'elle vit la surpris.

Clark était habillé avec une chemise rouge, un pantalons beige clair et des chaussure noir.

A sa droite. Yugo était vêtu d'un maillot rouge sous un veston de jean bleu marine et un pantalon noir, lequel était rattaché à des bottines noir.

A sa gauche, une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans, de longs cheveux raide de couleur noir, des yeux noir également. portant une tenue identique à Yugo.

"Eh bien!" s'écrie Whitney "décidément il sait y faire avec les nanas!"

Chloé grimaça au commentaire.

"Tss!" grogna X-23 "cette vaurienne de Jane ne perd rien pour attendre!"

"Tu attendra ton tour" rétorque Yugo en tremblant de colère "j'ai un compte à régler avec elle pour m'avoir humiliée à m'avoir fait porter ce costume ridicule!"

"Il n'y avait pas que ton costume qui était ridicule! Misérable petit ouistiti."

Les deux jeunes filles ont alors collé leur front l'un à l'autre.

"T'a un problème le matou?!"

"Mon problème c'est toi macaque!"

"Ça recommence" soupira Clark en cachant son visage avec sa main.

Alors que Pete fixait la nouvelle comme s'il avait vu une déesse, Withney lui semblait amusé. "Elles se battent pour lui! Carrément."

"C'est qu'il y a de l'ambiance par ici!" Jane est arrivée devant les lycéens comme si de rien était.

Regardant le groupe de jeunes se chamailler, deux figures encapuchonnée dans un manteau noir, une masculine et une féminine, semblaient amusés.

"Ils ont l'air heureux, c'est si miiiiiiignon!"

"Non somme seulement ici pour observé notre pantin. Nous allons voir si Vexen est vraiment efficace."

Pete et Withney observaient Yugo, X-23 et Jane se querellée gentiment, à coups d'insultes et de coups manquer.

"Elles se battent pour Clark?" se demanda le joueur vedette du lycée.

Clark, ennuyé par le trio, partit discuter avec ses amis de toujours, Chloé et Pete.

Seulement, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la blonde, celle-ci lui donna une claque, une claque tellement forte qu'elle retentie dans la cour, calmant jusqu'au trois filles en conflit.

"ou était tu passé ?!" pleura Chloé "tu as disparu pendant un mois! Un mois sans nouvelles et tu reviens comme si de rien était avec une nouvelle inconnue! Que se passe t'il Clark?! Pourquoi avait tu disparu ?!"

"Je vais tout vous raconter" coupa Jane "mais nous devons parler en privée, disons…..dans la salle du club du journal du lycée."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe, rejoint par John Shepard, fut réunit dans la salle de publications du journal.

"Alors?" demanda Lana Lang "que signifie tout ça? Pourquoi Clark et Yugo ont ils disparus pendant un mois?"

Assis dans le bureau de Chloé, affalé dans le fauteuil et les pieds croisés sur la table, Jane se contenta de parler comme si de rien était.

"Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que Clark, Yugo, John, Laura et Pete sont des personnes possédants des pouvoirs particuliers. Certains l'ont eut de par leurs origines comme Clark, Laura ou Yugo. D'autre comme Pete l'ont eu à cause de la pluie de météorites il y a quelques années. Pour John c'est plus compliqué."

"Attendez" interrompu Withney "vous voulez nous faire croire qu'ils possèdent des super pouvoirs? Qu'ils seraient une sorte de super héros ? Mais bien sûr !"

"Laura je t'en prie" soupira Jane.

Laura Howlet, allias X-23, grogna en serrant ses poings, deux griffes métallique sont alors apparus, sortant des poings.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Lana et Chloé ont paniquer et se sont caché derrière Yugo.

"A votre place j'éviterais de me cacher derrière la pire de tous" se moque Laura.

"Comment ça la pire de tous?" commença à paniquer Chloé.

"Elle est Saiyan" explique Jane "les Saiyans sont des gens agressif souvent employé par des méchants. Ils sont réputé pour leur mauvais caractère."

"Et pour être rancunier!" grogna Yugo en fixant Jane, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi nous dire ça ?" demanda Chloé "pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Parce que vous tous allez être en mission d'infiltration dans un établissement appelé Youkai Académie et que j'ai besoin d'humains infiltré là bas pour servir d'appât. Bien entendu vos amis au pouvoirs démesurés vous serviront de garde du corps." explique la jeune Luthor "certaines personnes scolarisés là bas doivent être recruté."

"Alors c'est comme ça ?" s'indigna Lana "vous nous dites que nos amis sont des monstres et qu'on doit travailler avec eux?"

"Oui" confirme Jane comme si de rien n'était.

Entendre monstre de la bouche de sa bien aimé était un terrible coup dur pour Clark.

"Vous serez sous mon commandement!" exigea John " vous agirez sous mes ordres et seulement quand je vous le dirait!"

"Hiiiiin?" s'écrit la Saiyanne, non satisfaite "tu penses vraiment que je vais t'obéir?! Tu pense pouvoir contrôler un Saiyan?!"

"Et voilà qu'elle recommence" soupira Jane, ennuyée "toujours a démarrer au quart de tour."

"Et puis cette pimbêche me déplaît au plus haut point!" dit elle en désignant Lana du doigt "nous qualifier de monstres sous prétexte que nous sommes différents ?! Elle s'est regarder avec ses yeux bridées et sa face de citron?!"

"Yugo!" coupa Clark sur un ton autoritaire, lui signalant ainsi d'arrêter de critiquer Lana.

"T'a un problème toi?! Si tu veux régler ça maintenant je suis ton homme !" provoqua t elle en s'approchant du Kryptonnien.

En temps normal Clark aurait refuser mais elle a critiquer Lana, et puis il fallait la battre pour qu'elle respecte l'autorité de John.

Alors que Jane regardait cela avec amusement, le groupe lui angoissait. C'était la première fois que Clark allait se battre, tous et surtout Chloé avaient peur pour lui.

"Très bien Yugo, réglons ça dehors."

"Avec plaisir Kal, je te suis."

Alors que les 2 ados sortirent de la pièce, Chloé frappa le bureau indignée "vous n'allez pas les séparés?!"

"Inutile" souria Jane "l'issue est évidente". "La question est: vont ils accepter ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce mois d'entraînement ?" pensa t elle encore plus amusé.

Le groupe d'amis à suivi Clark et Yugo qui se trouvaient désormais sur la pelouse devant l'école.

Yugo affichait son traditionnel sourire confiant et Clark un regard troublé.

"Eh bien Kal, je te sens tendu. Si tu souhaite abandonné c'est maintenant."

"Je me sens désolé d'avance" répond l'ado "il n'y a rien de glorieux a savoir que l'on va gagner."

Des veines de colère sont apparus sur le visage de la Saiyanne alors qu'elle brandit son poing vers Clark.

"On a assez bavarder! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Alors comment veux tu que je t'éclate?"

"Assez de cinéma Yugo!" s'impatiente Clark "finissons en c'est tout !" Les deux guerriers se sont précipité l'un à l'autre à une vitesse folle.

"Kal-El!"

"Yugo!"

Un flash aveugla alors le groupe d'amis quand les poings des deux guerriers se sont heurtées.

Lorsqu'il ont recouvrer leurs vus, Yugo était allongé sur le sol, alors que Clark était toujours debout.

"Merde!" pleura la Saiyanne "je…...je suis une élite!" puis elle se leva avec difficulté "jamais je ne perdrais contre toi!"

"Reste au sol!" averti Clark sur un ton dangereux.

"La ferme!"

A peine sa phrase prononcé, elle fut envoyé contre une vieille bâtisse, tombant en morceaux à son contacte.

Chloé regardait la scène avec horreur. Clark…..comment pouvait il faire ça?!

Les briques se sont alors mit à bouger, Yugo en sortit le visage ensanglantée alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

"Reste au sol!"

"Boucle là! Comment pourrais je accepter qu'un Kryptonien qui ne s'est jamais battu soit plus fort que moi en un claquement de doigt!".

"Je pensais que nous étions amis" pleura Clark.

"Amis?! Ne me fais pas rire! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi à paraître faible alors qu'en réalité tu…" puis la Saiyanne serra les dents et les poings "tu cachais ta puissance!" hurla t elle en volant à toute allure vers Clark.

Mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le cou avant de lui asséner un coup qui l'écrasa au sol, dans l'impossibilité de se relevé du à la puissance de celui-ci.

Mais une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecter l'obligea à regarder Yugo dans le choc. Des larmes! Yugo versais des larmes!

"Je…..je te hais Kal…...je te hais! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir refusé de me combattre jusqu'à maintenant ?! Je te faisais pitié à ce point?!"

Clark tenta alors de lui dire la vérité. Que lui même ne connaissait pas sa propre force!

"Yugo je…."

"Je te tuerais Kal!" dit elle en le fixant dans la haine "quand je serais devenue assez puissante, moi Yugo je jure de me venger!"

"Bon!" coupa John, gagnant le regard de tous le monde "nous partons ce soir! Préparez vos bagage! Le spectacle est fini!".


	22. Chapter 22

Nid à problèmes.

Chloé, Pete, Laura, John, Yugo et Clark se tenaient devant leur nouvel établissement ressemblant d'avantage à un palais qu'à une école.

Clark semblait déprimé. Depuis l'incident avec Yugo, Lana et Withney semblaient éviter tout le groupe. Ni coup de fil, ni lettre….rien...pas même un regard.

Les garçons portaient une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge sous une veste verte ainsi qu'un pantalon habillé.

Idem pour les filles à la différence qu'elles avaient un noeud papillon à la place de la cravate et une jupe noir ainsi que de longues chaussettes noir remontant jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

"C'est vraiment moche ! Comme toi!" se plaint Yugo en fixant Clark "vous devriez vous faire refaire le portrait ! Hahaha!"

Le jeune homme se sentit plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Mais arrête de lui chercher des noises! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas…."

Elle fut interrompu par Clark.

"Tais toi! Tu me dérange dans ma tristesse!"

Chloé regarda son ami dans la surprise, elle n'arrivait pas à le consoler mais Yugo arrivait à lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête.

"C'est ta tête la tristesse !"

"Je ressens une pointe d'amertume dans cette phrase, serait-ce dû à ta défaite de l'autre fois?"

"Ne te méprend pas Kal, tu m'a eu par surprise c'est tout! La prochaine fois je t'éclate!"

"C'est pas bientôt fini oui?!" coupa John "vous n'arrêter pas de vous chercher depuis….."

Ni une ni deux Clark et Yugo ont conjointement mis leurs mains sur la bouche de John avec un air énerver.

"Ne dis JAMAIS ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, JAMAIS!" ont ils menacer avec un regard effrayant.

L'esprit de reporter de Chloé s'est réveiller lorsqu'elle à apperçu Laura ricaner à la scène. "Il s'est donc passer quelque chose entre eux deux, quelque chose qui influence leur rapports à la fois amicale et haineuse."

A la fenêtre, deux figures aux cheveux blanc mi-longs regardaient le groupe se chamailler.

"Ils ont tous l'air chaud pour une dance!"

"Et voilà que tu recommence mon frère" soupira l'autre figure "mais je suis d'accord, ils ont l'air féroce et puissant, surtout les deux brunes. Nous pouvons tirer partie de cette puissance."

"J'ai hâte de m'amuser! Let's rock!"

Dans un bureau de Luthor Corp, Jane se trouvait assise devant un homme à la peau foncé portant un cache oeil et un long manteau noir.

"Que pui-je pour vous Fury?" se moqua t elle d'un air innocent.

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi mademoiselle Luthor! Vous avez aidée notre prisonnière à s'évader ! Ou est elle?!" exigea l'homme en frappant sur la table.

"Et pourquoi vous le dirai-je? Pour que vous l'enfermiez à nouveau ?"

"Elle représente un danger pour la terre!"

"Croyez moi Fury" plaida Jane d'un ton sérieux "elle ne représentera une menace que si vous l'attaquer, si vous voulez pouvoir compter sur elle dans le futur vous devez la laissée sous la garde de Clark."

"Mais vous nous avez dit vous même que leur race étaient ennemis !"

"C'est exact, mais il s'est produit un événement inattendue" plaida Jane "ils ont réagit l'un à l'autre."

Nick Fury haussa un sourcil au commentaire "réagit l'un à l'autre?"

"Ils sont votre seul espoir de vaincre Freezer, et vous le savez."

"Et X-23?"

"Avoir une amie ne fait pas de mal n'est-ce pas?"

Quelques heures plus tard, après la cérémonie d'entrée le groupe se retrouvait dans leur nouvelle classe.

"Bonjour à tous!" grogna le professeur. Il portait un chemise blanche, dont les manches longues étaient retroussé, avec une cravate rouge, un pantalon noir de la même couleur que ses chaussure bateaux.

Ses avant bras étaient anormalement poilu, ses cheveux ainsi que sa barbe étaient mal coiffé et mal rasé.

"Je serais votre prof principal, Bigby Wolf, et autant vous prévenir de suite, je me fous totalement de vos vies ou que vous ne compreniez pas mes explications, à vous de vous adapter, point final, au revoir, rideau !"

Alors que la plupart de la salle était choqué, Yugo semblait amusée.

"Il a l'air sympa ce prof" pensa la Saiyanne avec un sourire satisfait. Elle fut dérangée par une nouvelle venue s'asseyant derrière elle. Elle portait une combinaison de la couleur de la tenue réglementaire scolaire mais sur son visage était un casque respiratoire. L'on pouvait voir deux point lumineux au travers de la visière, probablement ses yeux. Trois doigts au mains, trois doigts de pieds et ses tibias étaient courbés vers l'arrière.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Tali Zorah Naraaya." dit elle en tendant sa main vers la Saiyanne.

"Hmmpf! Je m'en fout complètement !" grogna Yugo en décidant d'ignorer sa camarade.

Tali, le regard triste reposa sa main sur la table.

Elle se retourna vers sa voisine de derrière, Laura, et se présenta à nouveau.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Tali Zorah Naraaya. Enchantée."

"Laura Howlet." répondit X-23 en détournant son regard sans pour autant serré la main de la dernière venue.

"Tssss! Vendue!" grogna Yugo.

"Pauvre tâche!" grogna Laura en réponse.

"Je vais t'eclatée petite féline inutile."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça, Bonobo."

Tali commençait à avoir peur de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute.

Clark, côté droit au niveau de Yugo, tenta d'intervenir.

"Yugo, Laura p…."

Il fut interrompu quand Yugo saisit sa tête et la cogna sur la table de celui-ci.

Cela provoqua un énorme boum, faisant pâlir toute la salle. Mais Clark releva la tête comme s'il n'avait rien.

Il se leva de la table et fixa Yugo en silence.

"Suis moi." dit il en sortant provoquant à Yugo de le suivre dans le couloir.

Alors que les autres élèves s'apprêtaient à les suivres dans le couloir. Bigby les arrêta.

"Si vous n'avez rien à voir avec leur règlements de compte, vous restez assis!"

"Ooooooooh." se sont plaints les élèves.

Dans le couloir, Clark et Yugo ont marcher en silence jusqu'à s'être assez éloigné de leurs classes pour que leur camarades ne puissent pas les entendre.

Près de l'embranchement des escaliers, les deux extra-terrestres se sont arrêter.

"Souffre-tu beaucoup?" demanda Clark sans se retourner.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Yugo soupira et se tourna vers les fenêtres. "Je sens mon corps brûlé chaque secondes, c'est comme si on m'avais empoisonné."

Clark commença à trembler alors qu'il serrait ses poings "une telle douleur pour une simple erreur! Comment peux-tu rester debout comme si de rien était !"

"Nous autre Saiyans combattons dès nos 6 ans, nous connaissons douleurs et colère dès l'enfance. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes haïs, crains et respecter dans la galaxie."

"C'est pour ça que tu es infecte en publique?" demanda Clark en se tournant vers Yugo.

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse?!" commença à s'énerver la guerrière "que j'oublie que tu nous à condamné ?!"

"Je veux que tu puisse vivre comme une fille de notre âge !"

"Je ne suis pas une fille! Je suis une Saiyanne comme ma mère!"

"Écoute moi!" commença Clark en tenant Yugo par ses épaules.

"Laisse moi!" cria t elle en le poussant violemment le faisant tomber au sol.

Le jeunes homme pouvait alors des larmes tomber au sol. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi te fais tu du souci pour moi? Tu m'a arracher mon âme de Saiyan en refusant de me considéré comme une ennemie. Tu m'a arraché ma haine en me protégeant contre ce géant. Tu m'a arraché mon coeur en m'embrassant et tu l'a détruit en quémandant cette humaine encore et encore."

"..."

"Si je dois mourir à cause de ce fichu baiser, laisse moi mourir comme une Saiyanne! Laisse moi mourir en te haïssant ! Laisse moi mourir en étant ce que j'étais à ma naissance!"

"Et comment moi, je suis sensé mourir?" demanda Clark, choquant ainsi la Saiyanne "dois-je te haïr ? Dois-je te tuer ou te défier jusqu'à la fin?"

"Tais-toi…" trembla la guerrière.

"Dois-je te torturée ?!"

"Tu es censé être un modèle pour tes amis. Et être l'épée qui stoppera la menace que je représente." répond sèchement la guerrière.

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme fixait la fille en face de lui. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souhaite tu mourir à ce point?"

"Parce que c'est notre destin Kal. Nos espèces sont voué à disparaître avec nous deux."

Le jeune Homme se releva et s'approcha de Yugo "ce n'est pas tout. Il y'a une autre raison à ta détresse."

"Pourquoi veux tu le savoir? Occupe toi de ta chinoise. Les problèmes Saiyans ne te concerne pas."

Clark resta silencieux un moment avant de s'appuyer à la fenêtre en se tournant vers Yugo les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

"Parce que je veux que tu m'appartienne."

Yugo le regarda dans le choc le plus total.

"Pardon?!"

"Je veux que tu sois mienne." répéta le kryptonien.

Folle de rage, la Saiyanne l'attrapa par le col.

"Tu te moque de moi?! Tu te rend compte de la stupidité de tes paroles?!"

Yugo fut stoppé par un baiser de Clark.

"Je n'étais pas déprimé à cause de Lana. J'étais tourmenté à cause de toi." corrigea Clark en prenant Yugo dans ses bras. Yugo, totalement surprise tremblait sans savoir quoi faire. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

"Que…..qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?! L….lâche moi!"

"Je ne veux pas." rétorqua le Kryptonien. "Je mentait tout à l'heure. Ce baiser…..ce n'était pas un hasard."

"T'a perdu la rai…."

La Saiyanne fut à nouveau stoppé par un baiser de Clark.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir chacunes de ces cellules bouillir à chaque baiser du garçon.

Un violent coup de tête de Yugo mit fin à l'embrassade.

Clark tint ses lèvres dans la douleur, sentant un liquide chaud en couler.

"Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Kryptonien !" menaça Yugo s'élevant légèrement dans les airs.

"Attend Yugo, je…"

Clark n'a pas le temps de plaider sa cause que Yugo fonça sur lui l'emmenant s'écraser au sol, à travers le plancher des étages inférieur.

Après 4 planchers traversée, le duo atterri dans le sous-sol de l'école, leur tenue scolaire recouvert de poussière.

Assise sur un Clark allongé au sol, le dos en compote, la Saiyanne le saisit par le col alors que son autre bras, plié vers l'arrière préparait son prochain coup.

"Kal! Espèce de….je vais te….je vais…" alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, son deuxième bras attrapa le col de Clark le tirant vers elle. Leurs lèvres se sont à nouveau effleuré provoquant aux deux adolescents une douleur extrême jusqu'au dernières de leurs cellules.

"Hhhh….hhhh"

"Hhhhh…..hhhh"

Après quelques secondes les deux guerriers se sont séparé pour reprendre leur souffles alors qu'ils se fixaient en silence. Clark dans l'interrogation et Yugo dans la colère.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Yugo le plaqua violemment au sol, se retrouvant de nouveau sur le Kryptonien qu'elle saisit par le cou de sa main droite avec fermeté.

"Yugo…" commença Clark.

"Tais toi!" ordonna la guerrière dans une rage extrême. Avant de le fixer en silence dans un regard montrant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. "L'envie de te tuer me démange fortement je dois l'avouer."

Sitôt cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, son visage se rapprocha de celui de Clark. "A toi de choisir Kal-El. La mort ou la torture"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Clark savait qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire.

Yugo frappa le sol violemment de sa main gauche faisant sursauter le jeune Kryptonien. Ce geste provoqua un sourire arrogant à Yugo.

Voyant que Clark semblait hésité, elle mit sa main gauche devant son visage avec une boule de ki sur sa paume. "J'attend ta réponse Kryptonien !"

Avec une vitesse et une force spectaculaire, Yugo se retrouva plaqué au sol, tenue fermement par Clark.

A nouveau les deux adolescents se sont regardés en silence.

"Même maintenant tu ne montre aucune agressivité à mon égard." grogna la guerrière.

"C'est une mauvaise chose?" demanda Clark, inquiet de la réponse.

"Pour moi, oui." répondit la Saiyanne laissant sa tête tomber au sol. "Mon corps refuse de se défendre." explique t elle en fixant droit dans les yeux. "Dis moi Kal, que dois je faire? Laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus ou dois je laisser cet étrange sentiment dicté ma conduite?"

Clark la fixa, son regard perdu dans le sien, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du sien.

"Que te dit cet étrange sentiment ? Ou nous mènent il?"

Sans mots dire la Saiyanne appuya ses lèvres à celles de son ennemis jurée, provoquant une nouvelle fois une horrible douleur à chacun d'eux.


End file.
